Black Summons
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: A letter from Professor Van Helsing has the League traveling to Transylvania. With the aid of the vampire's son, they will fight the Black Summons. Chapter 19 UPDATE. Done, done, done, done, DONE!
1. A New Evil and Journey

**Title: _Black Summons_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LXG, copyright 20th Century Fox. All literacy characters are copyright to the respective authors. I wish I could own Jason Flemyng though.

**Author's note:** Here it is, an epic sequel for both of my short stories. I even brought in Quincey Harker, who is Mina's and Jonathan's son, it would be interesting to see Mina as an overprotective mother. Those who have read An Odd Acquaintance, it was a story inspired by the rumors of the new Van Helsing flick, Henry Jekyll meeting Abraham Van Helsing, I could explain what happened in that story, but I'd spoil it. Yes, Van Helsing and the League are going to be fighting some evil, the Van Helsing from the original story of Dracula, although I did imagine him to look like an older version of the guy in the new VH movie.

* * *

_SOMEWHERE IN TRANSYLVANIA _

The chamber was dark, only torchlight licked the walls of the sinister place. Stone gargoyles and paintings of demons decorated the chamber. In the center of the chamber, people clad in black robes, their hoods and masks hiding their faces. As they stood in a circle, their leader stood in the center, holding a great book in his hands; the title on the front cover was _'Summoning and Incarnation of Demons'_. In the pages of the book was ancient looking text along with hideous illustrations of demons and witchcraft symbols.

"Soon," he said to his followers in a smooth, yet evil voice, "the world shall despair in darkness." The other robed members of the cult filled the silent chamber with their laughter.

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

In his bedroom, Quincey Harker was working on his studies at his desk. Only at the age of ten, going on eleven in November, he kept to himself. His mother had been gone for several weeks on some secret business, his father passed away when he was a small child, which meant he was alone with the servants. Setting his pen down, Quincey placed his elbows on his desk, resting his lower jaw in the palms of his hands.

'When will she be back?' he thought with a sigh. Young Harker was starting to worry on what had become of his mother, Mina Harker. He remembered that his mother left to join some secret service for a few weeks, because she was a chemist.

As his thoughts trailed off, there was a small knock at the door. Quincey turned his icy blue gaze to the door.

"Yes?" he asked. The maid opened the door to Quincey's room.

"Quincey," she said, "Mrs. Harker has returned from her service work. She and the gentlemen downstairs are waiting for you."

"I'll be there shortly," said Quincey. The maid nodded and closed the door as she left.

Quincey got up from his desk and walked over to the mirror on the wall. He looked at his reflection, combing his auburn hair back with his fingers and straightening his shirt. The boy smiled to himself, his mother had finally returned with some gentlemen, probably her colleges. When he was done tidying himself, he walked out of his room and downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs in the parlor, the remaining League members were settling down. The servants offered them sherry as they took their seats. After the first mission, they wanted to take a small break back at Mina's house before travelling the world.

"This is quite a nice shack you have Mina luv," said the invisible thief, Rodney Skinner, after he gulped down a mouthful of sherry.

"Mr. Skinner," said Mina sternly, "I suggest that you not call my husband's house a shack, and act as the gentlemen you claim yourself to be when Quincey joins us." She tightened the collar of her blouse, not wanting to reveal the scars on the flawless skin of her neck.

* * *

Quincey walked downstairs and into the parlor. There was his mother, looking the same as he last saw her, Mina's auburn hair pinned up, clad in her tidy white blouse and her black skirts. There were four other men in the parlor with her.

One man sitting on the sofa, drinking sherry, had a rather white face, wearing a trilby, black trenchcoat, and dark glasses hiding his eyes. What really fascinated Quincey was that he could not see the man's feet.

Also sitting on the sofa was a tall, lanky gentleman with reddish brown hair and gray-blue eyes. He was dressed in a black waistcoat, trousers, gray vest, and the starched collar hugging his neck.

Standing at one side of the room was a dark skinned man, dressed in blue foreign garments, a coat and turban. He had dark eyes and his face partly hidden by a dark beard.

A young man occupied one of the cushioned chairs, his sandy blonde hair untidy covered his forehead. He wore a black vest, sleeves of a linen shirt rolled up, and the suspenders hung down from his gray trousers.

"Mother," said Quincey in an excited voice. He walked up to his mother, receiving a light kiss on his forehead from her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, dear," she whispered softly to him. "Come introduce yourself to the gentlemen."

Quincey looked to each gentleman in the parlor. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said after taking in a deep breath, "I am Quincey Harker."

"Agent Tom Sawyer," said the young blonde man, "of the American Secret Service."

"Rodney Skinner," said the pale man in the black trenchcoat with a cockney accent, "gentleman thief."

"Doctor Henry Jekyll," the lanky gentleman said, "pleasure meeting you young Harker."

"I am Nemo," said the dark skinned man, "Captain of the _Nautilus_."

"Nice to meet you all," said Quincey.

Mina placed her hands firmly on her son's shoulders. "The gentlemen and I have planned to travel around the world, I want you to join us and share the experience."

"What about my studies?"

"You can still have time to study, Quincey."

"I guess I can join," young Harker said quietly, "I've been hiding here for too long."

"We've all been hiding as Mina said at Allan's funeral," said Skinner.

"Funeral?" asked Quincey.

"It's a long story," said Tom, his facial expression darkened by memories of Allan's death.

"Mrs. Harker," said the maid when she entered the parlor, "there is a letter that came in the mail for you." She held out an envelope, Mina accepted it and the maid left to continue her duties.

Mina tore open the envelope without speaking a word and unfolded the letter as Quincey and the other League members watched. The vampire's icy eyes scanned the letter, her expression silent as she read:

'_Dear Mrs. Harker,_

'_How are you and the boy these days? It's been a while since my last letter to you; I have been busy lately._

'_I am doing some investigations in Transylvania on these gatherings of a witch cult. There have been rumors from villages that this witch cult could summon terror from the depths of Hell. Based on the legends and folklore I've studied, such things could exist. Whoever is making these gatherings must be stopped. I fear that this cult could even try to reincarnate the Count, along with capturing other fiends that walk the earth by use of witchcraft._

'_Come quickly as you can and meet me in Transylvania. Bring Quincey with you, there are matters that concern you both._

'_Sincerely, Abraham Van Helsing'_

"It's a letter from Van Helsing," Mina said when she was done reading. "There is a crisis in Transylvania, Van Helsing requires our assistance." Thoughts passed through Mina's mind, memories of that perilous country of the Count, the wilderness, wolves, the three sisters and the Count Dracula himself.

"A crisis, eh?" asked Skinner after downing his sherry. "Just when we were finished preventing a world wide war?"

"If it's a crisis that requires our League," said Nemo calmly, "then we should make for Transylvania. The Nautilus awaits."

"Quincy," said Mina to her son, "go pack what you need, we'll be leaving soon."

"Yes mother," said Quincey. He dashed to the stairs and climbed up to the second floor.

"I better help him," said Tom as he stood up. He followed Quincey upstairs.

Jekyll was silent, lost in memories of when he met Van Helsing in Paris. Now the League was going to meet Van Helsing in Transylvania.

"_Afraid that the League will tell him about us?"_ Hyde's voice asked at the back of Henry's mind._ "Do you remember what he said to you about meeting again? He'll soon know Henry, and what would he think of you?"_

"_I will make sure that no one tells Van Helsing about us Edward,"_ Henry responded to his alter-ego.

Nemo and Skinner had exited the parlor to wait outside for the coach that would take the League to the docks. Mina noticed that the doctor was silent, and had not even moved from his seat, Henry seemed to be deep in thought, perhaps arguing with Edward.

"Doctor, are you alright?" she asked, concerned about what troubled her friend.

Henry broke out of his trance and glanced at Mina. "I'm fine," he said flatly.

"Are you sure? You seem upset about something."

With a sigh, Henry stood up and began to fidget with his pocket watch. "How long have you known Van Helsing?"

"Years ago, Van Helsing, Jonathan and I fought Dracula," answered Mina, "Van Helsing has become a family friend since then. Why do you ask?"

"It's hard to explain. Almost a year after I faked suicide and fled to Paris, Van Helsing came hunting for Hyde in the Rue Morgue. Hyde was able to avoid capture, when the formula was done I became myself and I used deceit against Van Helsing to send him off Hyde's track. I regret not telling Van Helsing the truth about myself."

Mina walked up to the doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should tell him when we arrive in Transylvania."

The doctor stared at Mina, no words came from his lips, but there was realization in his eyes.

* * *

Quincey was gathering his notebooks from his desk and packing them into his bag that lay open on the bed. When he was done organizing his notebooks, he looked over his shoulder at Tom, who was standing in the bedroom waiting silently.

"Mr. Sawyer," he said, "if you are going to help me pack, then do you mind taking some clothes out of my closet and passing them to me?"

"Sure," the American replied. Tom went to the closet and collected some clothes that were neatly folded. European children were so well mannered compared to the children in America, Tom thought.

"Here you go," said Tom as he placed the clothing beside Quincey's bag.

"Thank you," said Quincey. He began placing his clothes in his bag.

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten years of age, turning eleven in November."

"You seem the quiet type, do you have any friends your age?"

Quincey stopped packing his clothes and sighed. "No, I usually keep to myself."

"Oh." Tom could not understand why Quincey was not an outgoing type, always well behaved, organized and did not have any friends. The American agent remembered that he and his childhood friends would always find some sort of mischief, but Quincey Harker was the opposite.

Quincey had completed packing his clothes and study notes. "I'm done packing, lets go, everyone is waiting." He picked up his bag and left his bedroom with Tom close behind.

Tom and Quincey went downstairs where Henry and Mina were waiting for them. All four of them met with Nemo and Skinner outside where they boarded onto a coach that would take them to the docks where the Nautilus awaited.

* * *

**End Note:** There is the first chapter of **_Black Summons_**, second chapter will come soon if I can survive my homework. Let me know what you think, suggestions for the next chapter I can accept from reviewers. 


	2. A Threat and Arrangements

**Author's note:** Really sorry about this update taking so long, stupid homework gave me writer's block. A few words for the readers.

**Dr. Logana Jekyll:** Van Helsing kissing Jekyll when they meet in Transylvania, I might think about it. They would just embrace and Van Helsing could give Jekyll a kiss on the cheek.

**Gelfin:** Glad that you're liking this, somehow my writing isn't as good as my art.

**Graymoon74: ** I'm happy that you like Quincy, he was only mentioned in the epilogue of Dracula. I will try to write some scenes between Quincey and the other League members.

**Nora:** I can try to update soon, but I can only work on this when my homework is less heavy.

* * *

_TRANSYLVANIAN CHURCH_

Abraham Van Helsing, clad in his duster, casual dark gray vest and trousers, was looking through ancient manuscripts in the church, finding information on fighting supernatural terrors. The old church was dark, only some small lanterns provided light.

A week ago, Van Helsing was called to investigate when there were sightings of men in black robes gathering in the outskirts of the villages. The professor thought his detective days were over after destroying the vampire Count Dracula, but he came to investigate because of his knowledge in supernatural dangers and witch cults.

"Bless you for coming to investigate, Professor," said an elderly priest as he peered at the manuscripts. "These strange men have stirred up fear in every town, people have been coming to church, praying for protection."

"I fear that these men are going to do something terrible," said Van Helsing. "They are forming a witch cult to summon supernatural beings." He tapped his finger on an illustration of sinister looking people kneeling to demonic figures. "There is some information how to fight off any demon that is summoned. What is best for the people is to lock up at night and be armed with holy items."

"I pray that these men can be stopped on time." The priest bowed his head, deep in silent prayer.

There was a shatter of glass, a brick smashed through one of the stained glass windows and landed with a thud on the wooden floor. Van Helsing picked up the brick and untied the string that held a sheet of paper. He quickly read through the note.

_'No holy man is a match against the Demon Cult. Darkness will consume all!'_

"Seems that these men know that they have resistance against them," said Van Helsing after reading the note.

"What can be done?" the worried priest asked.

"I've sent a letter to an old friend of mine, help will be on the way soon." The professor began to worry if Mina and Quincey will arrive to Transylvania on time.

* * *

_NAUTILUS_

Henry Jekyll paced around his room, fidgeting with his pocket watch. The doctor's mind was troubled on how he was going to explain the truth to Van Helsing.

_"You should have let me dealt with him when you had the chance, Henry,"_ said Hyde as an image of him came up in the mirror nearby.

"I was trying to find a way out of our situation back then," the doctor said to his evil persona. "If I explain to Van Helsing about you and our recruitment into the League, he might forgive me for lying."

_"You're not the only one keeping a secret from someone, I remember when you talked to her that one night. She told you that she couldn't come to telling her boy about her vampire abilities."_

Jekyll placed his pocket watch back into his vest pocket. "That's Mrs. Harker's choice to tell Quincey her secret, and we shouldn't be involved with them."

A wicked chuckle came from Hyde, which sounded similar to an ape grunting. _"Why don't you introduce me to her boy? If he doesn't know his mother's secret, he may as well learn yours."_

"No! I do not wish to put young Harker in danger!"

_"You hadn't let me out since the League fought those bastards! I demand that you let me out, I tire of being cooped up in this damn prison of your body!"_

"If I let you out, you will have to be chained up in the ice room, Nemo would have me tossed overboard if you're free on his ship. Deal?"

_"Deal."_

Dr. Jekyll grabbed a vial of his elixir and walked out of his cabin, making his way out.

* * *

After he was his escorted to a cabin, which was close to his mother's, Quincey thought he could ask one of the League members to take him on a tour of the Nautilus. Sitting at the desk in his cabin, he took out some of his work, thinking he should get some studies done before exploring the exotic vessel.

As he got out a pen and began writing in his notes, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" asked Quincey, without looking away from his work.

"It's only Tom and Skinner," answered the American Agent's voice from behind the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, the door's open."

Tom and Skinner entered Quincey's cabin, taking seats in the cushioned chairs.

"Hello Quincey," said Skinner as he sat down.

Quincey turned his desk chair to face the two League members. "Why are you here?"

"Thought we could talk to you a little bit," said Tom.

"Indeed," said Skinner. "A better chance of introducing ourselves."

"I guess I can speak with you gentlemen," said Quincey. He remembered that he noticed that Skinner's feet were unseen. "Mr. Skinner, I don't mean to be rude, but how come I cannot see your feet?"

The gentleman thief let out a chuckle; "I should have told you earlier that I'm invisible. Long story how I became invisible, but I can show you." Skinner stood up and shedding his gloves and coat, all what could be seen was a floating white face with glasses and a hat.

"Bloody hell," gasped Quincey rather shocked. "Your body is gone!"

"Not gone, invisible. Hold out your hand."

Quincey stood up, walked over towards what he could see of Skinner and held out his hand. An invisible one grasped his hand, making a handshake. "My God," he said releasing Skinner's hand, "are the members of this League my mother joined all have strange abilities?"

"We have unique talents," said Tom, glancing towards the painted face of Skinner before the invisible man said anything. "I'm skilled with guns, Skinner has invisibility and stealth, Captain Nemo has technology and fighting skills, Mrs. Harker is a chemist and Dr. Jekyll is the League's doctor." Tom was not sure if he should have mentioned Mina's vampiric abilities or Hyde, worried that he may frighten Quincey.

"The League is quite interesting," said Quincey. "I was wondering, do you mind taking me on a tour of the ship?"

"I don't mind," answered Tom with a grin, "I may not know this ship as much as the Captain does, but I can show you the places that I've been to."

"I can find the places where I like to sneak around," said Skinner placing his coat on, "after all the sneaking I've done, I know my way around."

All three of them left Quincey's cabin and began their tour.

* * *

Mina opened her late husband's journal of his trip to Transylvania and spread it out on the table in the _Nautilus' _dining room. "Jonathan's journal from his fateful trip to Transylvania," she explained to Captain Nemo. "Locations of each town and transportation routes, the Transylvanian Alps are located in the mid east of Europe. Jonathan had to take trains across Europe to arrive to Transylvania, we'd have to take a sea route for your ship to reach there."

The captain searched for Transylvania on a map of Europe. "We can take the same sea route we took to Venice, only it will take a few extra days until arrival to Transylvania. I'll have the ship set course to the Black Sea." Nemo made some instructions to the present crewmen in his native tongue. The crewmen bowed and set off to their tasks.

"Captain, Mrs. Harker," said the naïve voice of Dr. Jekyll when he entered the room, "I may require to be locked in the ice room, Hyde has been disturbing me lately, I can quiet him down if he's released. I do not wish to put anyone in danger once I take the serum for the transformation."

"Very well, doctor," said Nemo. "The chains and shackles are already there when you need them."

"Thank you captain," said Jekyll as Nemo left for the bridge.

"Doctor," said Mina, "are you alright about letting Hyde out?"

"He'd continue to bother me if I don't. Hopefully he won't make as much noise as he did when he was first captured. I wouldn't want him to frighten Quincey."

"I understand what you mean," the vampire said. "I have been thinking lately if I should tell Quincey about my secret, but I also fear that he may have inherited vampire qualities from me."

"Are you sure he could inherit those qualities?" asked Jekyll curiously.

Mina shrugged, "I became a vampire a year before Quincey's birth, there is a chance he may be part vampire. He hasn't shown any signs of vampirism yet, I'd have to speak to Van Helsing about the matter."

"I'd also have to discuss Hyde." The doctor shuddered as Hyde grunted and cursed at the back of his mind. "I must go, Edward can be very impatient."

"I guess I'll be seeing you and the rest of the League in the evening then," she said as she returned to her work. Jekyll left for the ice room.

* * *

**End Note:** I know, I know, dumb chapter and I took weeks to get it done. Hey, with English, Chemistry and Math on my hands I barely have time to work on this. Saw 'Van Helsing' on May 14, quite along the ratings of LXG so it was good, but the LXG Hyde can kick the VH Hyde's flabby arse! 


	3. Quincey meet Hyde

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating _Black Summons_, stupid exams. Here it is, my poor excuse of a story is being updated. Chapter 3, Jekyll releases Hyde in the ice room; Tom and Rodney take Quincey on a tour. Now for some shouts.

**Graymoon 74:** Thank you for reviewing when no one else would. **Gives everyone else death glares for not reviewing.** Quincey will find out about his mother's abilities soon, but he'll be meeting Hyde first.

* * *

ICE ROOM, NAUTILUS 

As he entered, he could smell the bitter scent of fish hanging from the racks; the chill in the air touched his face, making him shiver. Henry Jekyll removed his waistcoat and left it folded up on a nearby crate. He wanted his coat in one piece so he could put back on after the serum wore off. The skinny doctor wrapped the heavy chains around his arms, shoulders and ankles, making sure they were secure to keep Hyde from breaking loose. Cold, the chains felt so cold, Henry could feel their icy touch through the fabric of his clothing.

_"Let me out,"_ said Hyde's voice, _"you cannot hold me within any longer!"_

With one shaky hand, Henry reached for the phial of serum in the pocket of his trousers. He held the phial in front of his face; the smooth glass gleamed in the light. Henry uncorked the phial and poured the foul liquid down his throat.

Pain wracked his entire body as his bones twisted and reshaped. He howled as he loosened his collar so he would not choke. Hairs sprouted from his flesh, as it became rougher. The fabric of his clothing ripped apart from the bulging muscles, the chains became tighter as the arms thickened. Eyes were bloodshot; teeth were crooked and yellow.

Standing in Henry Jekyll's place was Edward Hyde, chuckling.

"Time for some fun," he said.

* * *

_SOMEWHERE IN THE VALLEY OF TRANSLYVANIA_

The Demon Cult gathered together in the thick forest part of the valley, hidden in the dark shades. The robed men watched the camp and its occupants in the open area. Men in the camp below moved in and out of the tents. The leader of the Cult walked to the front of the group of his followers, the others bowed before him.

"The souls in the camp are just what we require to access the beings that will serve," the Cult leader explained as he watched the occupants in the camp.

"Shall we attack sir?" asked one the henchmen.

"Yes." With some movement of his hand, the Cult leader and his followers glided towards the camp. They kept under the cover of thickets as they crept closer.

When they were close enough, they leaped out and attacked. The men in the camp brought out their hunting weapons to fight off the Demon Cult. The Cult members drew out their long daggers that were hidden beneath their robes and engaged in battle.

The Cult leader used his throwing daggers to kill several opponents advancing. Some of the Cult members fell in battle from the shots of rifles and revolvers. The battle still raged on, slashing and shooting. Soon, all the men in the camp were slaughtered, the Demon Cult gathered the wounded and fallen.

"Cut their wrists," the Cult leader said coldly, gazing at the dead men, "we can collect the blood for the rituals. Take blood from our fallen members, their sacrifice shall not go to waste."

* * *

_NAUTILUS_

Quincey walked down the corridor of the great vessel, Tom Sawyer was on the lad's left, and Rodney Skinner walked at the right. So far on the little tour, they located the cabins of other _League _members, the library, and the parlor of the ship. The ship fascinated Young Harker; he was interested in seeing the rest.

"This is a fantastic ship," he said to the two _League_ members. "What other places in the _Nautilus_ do you know of?"

"There is the engine room," said Tom as he recalled repairing the ship gears after the explosion. "Nemo's crew probably has the ship setting course right now so there are men in the engine room working the gears."

"I would like to see how the ship works," said Quincey, "does seem like a good experience."

"So we go to the engine room then?" asked Skinner.

"To the engine room," said Tom. "When we are down there, we have to stay out of the way of the crewmen when they're working."

Quincey and Skinner nodded in agreement; they followed Tom down to the engine room. Anxious, Quincey could not wait to see how the _Nautilus_ worked.

* * *

Mina returned to her cabin, deep in thought of assisting Van Helsing to fight this cult in Transylvania. The horrible memories of the terror in that European land still haunted her, how much she wanted to shut out Dracula from her memory. It was a nightmare that one night when she thought herself safe in bed beside her husband, then Dracula came and passed the curse to her, somewhat raped her as Jonathan slept.

The beautiful vampire sat on her bunk and bowed her auburn head in contemplation. So many things of bad had happened in her life, so many people she had known and lost. Mina had lost her best friend Lucy to Dracula, for it was too late to save Lucy from becoming undead. Quincey Morris, one of Jonathan's few companions, lost his life to destroy Dracula. Jonathan and Mina's son was named Quincey since he was born on the anniversary of Morris' death. However, Jonathan did not live long as the father of his son, he died from a horrible illness before Quincey Harker was even a year old. Mina was left to bring up Quincey on her own.

When Quincey was only a small child at the age of five, Mina met that manipulative immortal Dorian Gray. At first, it seemed all right for Mina to spend several evenings with Gray, and then they simply lost interest in each other. The vampire then realized that Quincey had a disliking of Gray, Mina once invited Dorian over to her home and introduced him to Quincey. Dorian made a sleek introduction of himself, but Mina's son only gave a simple greeting and remained silent, showing the cold shoulder toward the man Mina invited into the house. After Dorian's treachery with the _League_, Mina fully understood Quincey's disliking of the immortal; Gray was nothing more but a deceiving, cruel bastard.

The rest of the _League_, however, seemed to interest Quincey as Mina observed when she introduced them at her house. The remaining gentlemen in the _League_ were much like John Seward, Arthur Holmwood and the Professor, men whom Quincey was more comfortable with.

Mina thought that she should check on Quincey, but decided to wait until it was time for the _League _to meet at supper. She got up from her bunk to her desk and wrote a new entry in her journal about all her thoughts.

* * *

Tom, Rodney and Quincey watched busy crewmen of the _Nautilus_ activate the engines. The machinery made a loud hum throughout the engine room. The ship had been set into motion for the journey. Over the hum of the engines, there was another racket, a racket that sounded like pounding.

"What is that pounding noise?" asked Quincey.

Before Tom could think of an answer, there was a roar, which declared what was making the noise. Edward Hyde. _Did Jekyll have to transform into Hyde in the ice room now?_ The American agent had to think of an answer fast or Quincey will become even more curious.

"It's nothing," he said, "maybe we should go back to our cabins."

"Was there a roar I just heard?" asked Quincey, darting his icy gaze around.

"He, he," Rodney chuckled innocently, "you probably misheard something. Sawyer's right, lets go back to the cabins."

"I know I heard something with the pounding, perhaps if we follow the sounds, we can find what is making them."

"Quincey," said Tom calmly, "whatever is making the sounds is probably dangerous and we shouldn't get ourselves into such trouble, Mrs. Harker wouldn't like that."

"My mother doesn't have to know," protested Quincey, "I'm sure I will be safe with you gentlemen keeping watch."

"Alright," said Tom, "we can go check it out. Please stay close to Skinner and I, we wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Quincey nodded and he followed Tom and Rodney out of the engine room to discover what was making the sound.

* * *

Edward paced around the ice room, stomping, rattling the chains, and pounding his large fists on the walls. He wanted to disturb the other passengers by making the entire racket he could. Maybe someone would come and see what he was up to, perhaps one of Nemo's men with a tranquilizer.

_"Why are you doing this?"_ asked the nervous voice of Dr. Jekyll from the back of Hyde's mind. Henry was becoming a little agitated by all the noise Hyde was making, which was probably echoing throughout the ship.

"Just to make everyone uncomfortable," the beast grunted. Hyde wanted someone besides Henry to keep him amused. After making lots of noise, Edward Hyde's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone approaching. He grinned is usual sinister grin.

* * *

"The sound is coming from this room," said Tom as he, Quincey and Rodney approached the ice room. The American swallowed hard; he was almost beheaded the last time he saw Hyde in the ice room. Hopefully Hyde would not be as grumpy as he was when he was captured.

Quincey was close behind Tom, with Rodney following. Before taking a step through the door, Tom turned to young Harker.

"There was something about the _League_ I didn't mention," said Tom, "we have this one _League _member who is an aggressive brute. Better not make him angry, he once tried to decapitate me using a chain."

"Why didn't you tell me of him before?" Quincey asked.

"I didn't want to frighten you."

"I don't blame Sawyer for not mentioning the brute," said Rodney, "Edward can be quite scary for most people."

"Edward? Is that the brute's name?" said Quincey. Just then, a roar erupted from the ice room.

"Stay close to us, Quincey," warned Tom. The three of them marched through the entrance of the ice room.

The sight was rather hideous to Quincey, but it gave him a fascination. An eight-foot tall, ape like beast, wearing torn and outstretched black attire, stood in the center of the ice room, wrapped in chains. The beast was rather top heavy, the arms were longer and thicker than the squat muscular legs, and the back was slightly humped. Quincey stared at the beast, for the brute had a human like appearance, which reminded Quincey of the French story of the hunchback who lived in the Notre Dame.

"Well, well, well," the monster said in fluent English. "The American and the invisible crook have come to pay me some company." He sniffed the air and stared at Quincey with bloodshot eyes. "Seems they have brought a little friend with them."

"The name is Quincey Harker," said Quincey nervously.

"Edward Hyde," the beast grunted. "Are you frightened boy?"

"A little bit," answered Quincey, his icy blue gaze never leaving Hyde.

Hyde's chapped lips pulled back into a smirk, revealing his yellowed teeth. "Quite brave of you to say that, you have the same air as her."

Tom stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a small sigh of relief under his breath. At least Hyde did not lash out at Quincey. The agent guessed that Hyde was describing Quincey to be similar to Mina. Sawyer remembered that Mina had remained calm when Hyde was contained in the ice room after his capture, Quincey had the same coolness around Hyde.

"Are you talking about my mother?" asked Quincey.

"Yes," replied Edward, "quite a charming lady she is." He eyed Skinner standing quietly behind Quincey. "Our invisible friend caught a chance to feel her fine buttocks."

Rodney scratched the back of his neck with a gloved hand, an innocent smirk appeared across his painted face. "Edward, shouldn't mention it in front of the kid."

Quincey turned his cold gaze to Skinner. "Is that true?"

"It was only a joke," replied the invisible man. "She slapped me in return and will never let me go within ten feet near her."

"Most of the men in the _League _have an interest in her," said Hyde getting Quincey's attention. "The Yank has been making moves toward her," Tom bit his lip at the remark, "and Henry keeps staring after her, I like her for not fearing me, and she once had a relationship with the bastard Gray."

"Gray," said Quincey, "as in Dorian Gray?"

"That's him, the prissy man."

Quincey crossed his arms, shivering a bit from the chill of the ice room. "I once met the creep, didn't like him when I first saw him. He seemed too self important in my view, one who cared more about himself than anyone else."

"Neither did I," agreed Tom, "a jerk Gray was."

"At least we agree on several things," said Edward. "Our interests in the lady, and our hatred towards that prissy son of a bitch!"

"Uh..." Skinner nervously started, "maybe you shouldn't talk like that around Quincey, Edward."

Hyde grunted and ignored Skinner. The man-beast fixed his gaze on Quincey again. "Were you told anything about me before coming here?"

"I was told by Mr. Sawyer that you were an aggressive brute," replied Quincey.

A chuckle came from the depth of Edward's throat. "Aggressive indeed. I have done horrible things boy, I have raped and murdered, things that would make you queasy."

"Why were you brought into this _League_?" Quincey tried to walk forward but was held back at the shoulders by Skinner.

"Strength," answered Hyde, "the _League_ needed it and I provided it." He gritted his teeth and his shoulders rolled upward. "There is one more thing I want you to see!" The monster bent over, growling in pain. Hyde's body twisted, limbs were resizing and reshaping.

"Oh God..." muttered Quincey.

"I know it's horrible to see," Tom whispered to the lad. "You'll get used to seeing it."

Quincey stared at Hyde again. The monster was shrinking down little by little; there was a sound of bones twisting. Young Harker could have sworn he heard two voices screaming at once from Hyde. Suddenly, the form of Hyde was replaced by a smaller one, which collapsed under the weight of the chains. Quincey then recognized the lanky man on the floor was Henry Jekyll.

Henry gasped for air, cold sweat covered his body, and he shivered with his skin exposed to the chill. The lanky doctor stood up, the chains slid off his pale arms and shoulders, tatters of his shirt hung off his frame, trousers outstretched and torn were low on his hips, he gasped when he saw Quincey's face before him. Feeling embarrassed at being seen in such a manner, Henry pulled the rim of his loose trousers up to his navel, trying to keep some dignity in front of Quincey.

"Are you alright doctor?" asked Quincey.

"Yes," answered Henry, "just a little... exhausted. I'm so sorry... that you had to see that. I didn't intend it to be this way, Hyde wanted to be... let out."

"It's not a problem," said Quincey. The lad turned around and faced Tom. "How come you didn't tell me that Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde share the same body?"

"Same reason I didn't mention Hyde," answered Tom, his hazel eyes never leaving Quincey's blue ones, "wouldn't want you being frightened of Jekyll for his ability."

"We have abilities that tend to scare people," said Skinner, "I'm invisible and Jekyll has his Hyde, which makes us rather freakish in society."

"My coat," said Henry, shivering, "it's on that crate over there." He pointed to the crate that was on Quincey's left-hand side.

Quincey ran over to the crate and grabbed the black waistcoat. He brought it back to Henry, who wrapped it around himself.

"Thank you Quincey," said Henry gratefully.

"Maybe we should return to our cabins," suggested Tom.

"Sawyer's right," said Skinner.

"My mother may be wandering where I ran off to if she goes to my cabin and discovers that I'm not there," said Quincey.

"I must change into some good clothing," explained Dr. Jekyll. "The _League _may have a meeting tonight on what our course of action is."

All four of them left the ice room and returned to their cabins. Tom was in the lead, followed by Quincey walking beside Henry, with Skinner behind them.

* * *

**End Note: **That was a long chapter, sorry if it took so long. I know that Quincey asked a lot of questions too, but he has to be curious of everything going on. I bet that the Jekyll fangirls were screaming "Let them drop!" when Jekyll pulls up his trousers. I'll try to get to chapter four, but I'm trying to get a job, learning to drive, with karate and art to do, so it won't be easy. 


	4. A Little Get Together

**Author's Note:** Okay, here is an update to this piece of junk. Right now, the _League_ will be making strategies, and some creepy things will happen in Transylvania. When the _League_ does get to Transylvania, there will be action with fights against the Demon Cult and supernatural creatures, and drama when Henry discusses Hyde with Van Helsing and Quincey finds out what his mother is.

**Sweetdeath04:** Ah! Don't hurt me, I will continue on! You have been reading the _Dracula_ novel? It's a great story, very good for Halloween. I've read the stories of all the members except Quatermain's story.

* * *

Nemo looked over his atlas on the bridge of the _Nautilus_. It took only four days to get to Venice, but to get to Transylvania would take a little longer. The Indian captain guessed it would take almost a week for his ship to reach the coast of Romania.

He already ordered his men to set course to the Black Sea, but Nemo was still troubled what danger lay ahead. Nemo had lost some of his crew during the first mission, the danger the _League_ will soon confront would be much worse than the war machines.

"Captain," said the first mate, Patel, "the ship is set course. Shall I send messages to the other members to gather for the evening?"

"Yes," replied Nemo. "Tell them that dinner will be served at seven."

Patel bowed and left the bridge. Nemo stroked his beard as his thoughts trailed on. The matter going on in the European land, the _League _will have to discuss this evening.

* * *

He washed his face and patted himself dry with a towel, removing the sweat from his bare skin. Henry Jekyll removed his outstretched trousers and slipped a clean shirt on his pale body, he quickly buttoned it up to his neck. As he grabbed a good pair of trousers that lay on his bunk, there was a knock on his cabin door.

"Who is it?" he asked, slipping his trousers on.

"Just Tom Sawyer," answered the American accented voice. "I just came to tell you that we're gathering at seven."

"Wait a minute," said Henry as he fastened his trousers. Strapping up his suspenders, he ran to the door and opened it.

"What?" asked Tom, confusion in his hazel eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Tom shrugged. "I guess so." He entered Jekyll's cabin and took a seat on the bunk as Jekyll was placing on a fresh vest.

"Is there something bothering you?" Tom asked, watching Henry button up his vest.

"There is," replied Henry. "I'm worried about how I am going to explain Hyde to Professor Van Helsing when we meet him in Transylvania. When I met him in the Rue Morgue, he was hunting for Hyde, I kept the truth hidden."

"You met Van Helsing?"

"Yes." Henry looked down at the floor. "This may sound queer, but Van Helsing was rather kind to me, I've regretted keeping away the true facts of Hyde ever since."

Tom scratched his sandy colored head. "Not sure what to tell you there."

"It's alright, I wasn't asking for advise, just wanted to speak out."

"Oh." Agent Sawyer always found it difficult to understand Jekyll. Dr. Jekyll had to be one of the strangest men Tom had met. Perhaps it had to do with having to transform into a hateful beast.

"You mentioned Hyde to Quincey?"

"Yes, he was becoming curious when Hyde was making a big racket."

"I hope you didn't tell Quincey about Mrs. Harker's vampire abilities."

"I didn't, I think Mrs. Harker has the right to tell her son."

"Mrs. Harker told me earlier that she wants to discuss her vampirism with Van Helsing," said Henry as he placed on his waist coat. "Hopefully I'll try explaining the truth of Edward Hyde, Van Helsing might understand if I discuss my position in the _League_." After he was fully dressed, he grabbed his pocket watch to check the time.

"It's ten minutes until seven," he said, placing his pocket watch in his vest. "We better be there." Henry and Tom both left the cabin to meet with the other _League_ members.

* * *

Quincey was still a little shocked by seeing that Henry and Edward were of the same being. It really puzzled Quincey why Henry can transform into such a beast. He sat on his bunk and rested his hands between his knees. Young Harker thought to himself, wondering what secrets lay deep within the _League_.

"Quincey," called out the voice of his mother from outside, "can I please come in?"

"Yes," he answered. He watched the door open and the beauty of his mother glide in and land on the bunk next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Mina placed one lean hand over Quincey's knee.

"I'm just a little worried about what's going on lately. If there is a threat in Transylvania, would it be too dangerous to bring me with you?"

"There are some things that concern the both of us that I should discuss with the professor. I'm sure the _League_ will keep you safe, I would never let anything harm you." Her hand moved from her son's knee to cup his bony jaw. "You know how much you mean to me."

"I know." The both of them embraced, like they had before Mina left to join the _League_. They parted after a moment, Mina stroked back her son's hair, auburn like her own.

"Come," said Mina standing up. "The others are waiting for us." Mother and son left the cabin, holding hands as they walked side by side.

* * *

Skinner sat down at the table in the dining room, keeping his neck hidden by his coat so no one will notice the food going down. The invisible thief took out a small mirror from his coat pocket to make sure none of his grease paint had been smeared off. Placing the mirror back in his pocket, Skinner helped himself to some whiskey. He was the first to arrive and he waited for the others.

Nemo was the first to arrive, wearing his blue uniform and turban. The Indian captain took his seat, his dark eyes watching for anyone else to arrive. It was important on specific times that the _League_ should get together and discuss current issues.

The next to arrive were Henry and Tom. Henry had changed into some good clothing after the transformation in the ice room. Tom was looking like his casual self wearing his Secret Service outfit. The two of them sat down, Tom on Skinner's right, Henry on Skinner's left.

Mina Harker and her son, Quincey, were the last to arrive. Both of them in casual dress with their auburn hair styled and tidy. Quincey wore his white shirt and black trousers, while Mina wore her white blouse and black skirt.

After everyone was seated, the meal was served. Quincey was hoping something similar to rare meat he enjoyed at home would have been served, but his hunger was satisfied by the meal of fish. Usually at home, Quincey and his mother would have a meal of rare meat, which was juicy with a little bit of blood, Quincey guessed that he and Mina just had similar tastes.

No one talked during the meal, when the meal was done the plates were cleared off the table by Nemo's crewmen. Nemo spread a map out across the table for everyone to see.

"Our destination is to Transylvania," he explained, "the _Nautilus_ is setting course for the Black Sea. It will take longer to reach Transylvania than it took to reach Venice. Once in the Black Sea, the ship can travel up the Danube river until we reach the Transylvanian territory." Nemo tapped his finger on the map and indicated the river that lead from the Black Sea to the Transylvanian alps.

"I have some experience from that country," said Mina. "The inhabitants of Transylvania are superstitious, and there are many obstacles in the wild. There are a few towns in that area, we can check in a few inns, Professor Van Helsing may have sent messages for us."

"Are there any more details that we should know of?" asked Skinner. "What exactly are we up against?"

"The Professor wrote in his letter that he's been investigating sightings of a witch cult," answered Mina. "Witch cults are groups of people who have studied witchcraft and have their own dark religion. Rituals performed by witch cults are often in voodoo rituals and other black magik."

"Is there any chance we have against this witch cult?" asked Tom. "Would weapons of any type be good?"

"Members of a witch cult might have several tricks, but they're still mortal. Strategic fighting is what can be used against them."

Quincey listened without saying a word. Whatever the enemy in Transylvania was up to, Quincey was nervous but curious as well. The witch cult in Transylvania sounded frightening, but the _League_ fighting against the mysterious cult did seem interesting. Young Harker thought it had to be an adventure of a life time.

Looking at the ashen face of Dr. Jekyll, Quincey could tell that the doctor was nervous about the whole mission. Quincey noticed that Jekyll was fidgeting with a pocket watch, the lad could not help but feel pity towards the agitated man. Dr. Jekyll did seem embarrassed after his transformation in the ice room. All what Quincey wanted to do until arrival to Transylvania was to understand Jekyll.

* * *

_TRANSYLVANIA_

The Demon Cult gathered around a small cauldron in the old mansion used as a lair. Within the cauldron they poured in the blood of their victims and fallen members. The Demon Cult leader held out in front of him an open book, he indicated other ingredients to add to the blood. The other members did as instructed. When the ingredients were combined, the leader of the Cult chanted. A red light was produced inside the cauldron as the chanting continued. The light shot upward in a beam, then the beam split into several balls of light.

"Souls in exchange for demons," the leader said coldly.

The balls of light flew everywhere, most flew outside through the sinister looking windows. Other lights struck the stone gargoyles that decorated the crypt like interior of the room.

Something strange happened. After the stone gargoyles were struck by the red lights, the lights died out, but the petrified eyes of the gargoyles were glowing red. The stone began to crack and broke away, revealing gray skinned, organic looking beasts. The gargoyles flapped their wings snarling, exposing white fangs.

The Demon Cult leader handed the book to one of his followers and went to stroke one gargoyle's head. The creature made a sound like a cat purring under the Cult leader's touch.

"May the war begin," the leader said to the other members and the gargoyles in the room. "We send in the first wave immediately."

The room was filled with evil laughter and the screeching of gargoyles.

* * *

**End Note:** I know, short crappy chapter. I'll try to get chapter five done soon, and maybe some pictures on my LXG fan site. Can't really find an actor to base Quincey off of, not many child actors I know of. 


	5. Befriending The Boy

** Author's Note:** Okay, I've got to update this story more often sorry I took so long. Been reading this story titled _Sherlock Holmes vs. Dracula_, it's about Sherlock going into the story of Dracula, very weird. Ah man, I really want to see Jason Flemyng's new film _Atomik Circus - The Return of James Battaille_, but it's released in France and not in Canada! Damn film industries can't take Jason seriously enough after all he went through for _LXG_! Now I'm done cursing out at the film industries, here are shout outs to some reviewers.  
  
**Funky In Fishnet:** I'm glad that you're enjoying this, you're about to read what will happen next with the _League_ and another creepy event in Transylvania.  
  
**Sweetdeath04:** You sure convinced me to continue on and complete this, I'll try my best.  
  
**Kame-sama:** It's great to know that there are others who like Quincy in the _LXG_ fan fiction universe. I was thinking that Haley Joel Osment would make a good Quincy, just that Quincy is at the age of ten in this story and Haley is in his early teens, but I guess Quincy could look like Haley at his _Pay It Forward_ age only with reddish hair.

* * *

_TRANSYLVANIA_  
  
On the perimeter of a small town in the valley, guards were at their posts, keeping a look out for anyone or anything approaching. The night was dark, very few star were bright in the sky while the rest were hidden behind black clouds. There was a chill in the air as a breeze passed over the land.  
  
A guard on duty stood at his post, smoking a pipe, and he was wrapped in a wool coat to keep off the chill of the night. With the fear and rumors of witch cult gatherings, everyone in town was becoming extra cautious for safety. The guard scanned the area, no sign of anything. Then there was a scream.  
  
The guard dropped his pipe, drew out his revolver and grabbed his lantern, ready to fire at anything that was to attack. The scream came from one of the other guards. The watchman ran to where the scream was as fast as he could.  
  
As the guard approached the area, then he heard a rough inhale.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded, holding his lantern ahead to see what lay hidden in the shadows.  
  
It was a horrendous sight. There was the corpse of the other guard, clothing stained with blood, the throat torn right out, and a terrified expression on the face. Next to the corpse was a beast of darkness, its wings spread out, the eyes lit up red with malice. The creature snarled, exposing fangs.  
  
The guard who arrived fired off his revolver at the creature as it flew at him. The beast was suddenly onto the guard. Another scream went off into the night at the moment the creature tore out the watchman's throat.  
  
A winged shadow flew off into the night, what it left behind were two corpses. The men on duty both with large bites and terrified faces.

* * *

_NAUTILUS_  
  
The _League_ was gathered on the conning tower in the morning. The sky was clear with bright sun light, the ocean breeze had a salty odor. Quincy Harker felt relaxed, breathing in some fresh air, viewing a wide spread of blue ocean. He folded his arms on the railing and he rested his lower jaw on his arms. The wind softly battered his hair, Quincy could remain on the conning tower forever, feeling at peace from the rest of the world.  
  
Mina stood beside her son, watching him enjoy the fresh air and daylight. This was the experience she wanted Quincy to have, seeing other places beyond England. She wrapped her red silk scarf around her neck, keeping it from flying off in the wind, then she pressed her hand against the small of Quincy's back.  
  
"Lovely view, is it not?" she said warmly to him.  
  
"It's nice out here," said Quincy, staring at the horizon. "The weather is much better here than it was in London." The sunny sky and the cool ocean air was better than the cloudy, rainy, dank weather in London.  
  
"Yes, much better." Mina gently patted her son's back.  
  
"Don't mind if I join you?" asked Henry as he came up to the other side of Quincy.  
  
"Not at all," replied Quincy.  
  
Henry's pale, lean hands gripped the railing. The doctor stared down at the lad, then at Mina. He remembered when he first came into the _League_ and met with the other members on the conning tower the morning after. When he saw Mina standing in the sun light, holding onto the railing, auburn hair pinned up and she was casually dressed, she was so beautiful that Henry became too nervous to speak to her. All what he managed to speak to her was "Good morning." then he spent the rest of the time on the conning tower standing several feet away from her, glancing at her every few seconds.  
  
After the first mission, Henry was more comfortable in the company of the _League_. The other members had become like a family to him, which he had lacked for a long time. He felt more calm when he approached Mina, a woman he became attracted to. The doctor was aware that Tom was also attracted to Mina, Henry did not want any competition between the _League_ members. It was just better to remain on friendly terms.  
  
Henry glanced at Tom, who was polishing his Winchester, then at Skinner, and down at Quincy again. The boy had similar features to Mina, only Quincy was young and masculine. Mina's son glanced back at Henry.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quincy asked.  
  
"Yes," said Henry. "I'm alright." He smiled down at Quincy, the lad returned the smile.  
  
"The _Nautilus_ will be diving soon," announced Captain Nemo, standing near the open entrance. Tom and Skinner were the first to enter the ship. Quincy followed Mina as she walked through the entrance. Henry paced his way inside, Nemo came in behind him and shut the door tight.

* * *

Tom Sawyer returned to his own cabin, he placed his polished Winchester on his dresser. He stared at it, admiring his work, then he sat down on his bunk to think. His mind was troubled about what was to come in Transylvania. If there was danger to the _League_, Tom did not want to take any chances.  
  
_"Eyes open boy, cannot protect you all the time."_  
  
The words of the late Allan Quatermain lingered in the American's memory. Tom still felt down that he could not prevent Allan's death, and he could not go back and change it. This time, Tom will have to watch his own back and keep a look out for others, especially Quincy.  
  
If the life of Quincy was in danger, then Tom would be in a position to choose whose life to save, his own or the boy's. The American realized it was the position Allan was in when he was fighting Moriaty while Tom's throat was at the edge of a knife. Allan chose to save Tom, and Tom had to be grateful for it.  
  
_ 'This time,'_ thought Tom, _'I will keep a watch out for myself and everyone else.'_ He hoped in this mission that he would do honor for the Great White Hunter.

* * *

Quincy entered the _Nautilus_ library, he wanted to find some books that he would like to look through if he became bored during the trip. He noticed Dr. Jekyll sitting in a high backed chair and reading what looked like a science journal.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Jekyll," said Quincy as he approached Henry.  
  
Henry looked up from his book at Quincy. "What brings you here, Young Harker?"  
  
"I was just looking for something to spend my spare time on for the trip to Transylvania. A book of an interesting subject to keep me occupied whenever I finish my studies."  
  
"What type of subject?"  
  
Quincy shrugged. "Just Romantic literature and poetry, all rather fascinating to me."  
  
"I see." Henry could faintly remember reading poetry back when he was around Quincy's age, but Henry had lost interest in the Romantic when he was drawn into science. "If you like," he said, setting his book aside, "I can help you find a selection."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Quincy, "I appreciate that."  
  
The both of them looked through the book shelves of collected Romantic literature. Henry check the higher shelves since he had the height to reach any book off. Quincy searched through the lower shelves.  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Henry.  
  
"I did find something," answered Quincy. The lad stood up from kneeling down at the bottom shelf, he held a brown, hard-covered book in his small hands. "It's _Frankenstein The Modern Prometheus_, written by Mary Shelley. Perhaps I should read this one."  
  
Henry stared at the book in Quincy's hands, although Henry did not recall reading the story himself, but he did heard of what the story was about. A story about a man using science to create a monster, which reminded Henry of the monster he created from experimenting on himself.  
  
Edward Hyde chuckled at the back of Henry's mind. _"You should have read that story when you had the chance! Look at you, you're weak and pathetic! I am the monster resulted from the scientific experiment you preformed on yourself! The boy has picked his literature well, you could learn a thing or two from him. Ha! Henry Jekyll learning from a ten-year- old!"_  
  
_ "Shut up,"_ Henry responded to his evil persona. After the incident in the ice room, Henry did not want Edward getting to him while in the presence of Quincy.  
  
_"You know, Henry, getting close to the boy will bring you closer to her! You remember what the boy said about his dislike towards the bastard Gray. Perhaps she may notice you more if her son likes you!"_  
  
_ "No! I will not use Quincy to make a relationship with Mrs. Harker! Befriending Quincy and Mrs. Harker is enough for me now!"_ Henry could not stand it whenever Hyde brought up Mina, it was true that Henry had attraction to the vampire, but he wanted to take things slowly in starting a relationship. Friendship and teamwork was enough for a start. With Quincy, he just wanted to befriend the boy, perhaps Henry could explain his feelings about Mina to Quincy.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Quincy, looking up at Henry from the book. Quincy noticed the distant look in Henry's gray-blue eyes. "Doctor?"  
  
Henry blinked. "So sorry, Quincy. I got lost in my thoughts." He noticed the book Quincy was still holding. "If you are interested in that, then I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Quincy smiled at the doctor. "You're very nice, much nicer than the beast you turn into."  
  
"I'm afraid that Mr. Hyde is not really one who is all that nice."  
  
"I understand," said Quincy, remembering how rude Hyde was with all the swearing. "Doctor, I do have studies to catch up on, mostly math problems. Can you help me with some of the difficulties? If you can't provide assistance, I respect your reason not to."  
  
"Of course I can help," replied Henry, a little delighted that someone had asked him for assistance, specially if it was help in a field of math and science. Henry remembered asking Allan if there was something he could do for the _League_, only to have the offer rejected.  
  
"Really?" Quincy's icy blue eyes widened with joy. "Oh, thank you! You are a good man, Doctor."  
  
"Not a problem." Henry grabbed the volume of science articles he was reading earlier, and left the library with Quincy.  
  
Quincy walked beside Henry, looking up at the doctor's face, Quincy had to look upward since his own height came up to several inches below Henry's shoulder. Henry seemed more relaxed since yesterday. As a natural instinct, Quincy clasped his small hand in Henry's long, bony hand. In return, Henry gently squeezed Quincy's hand.  
  
As Henry walked down the corridor, holding hands with Quincy, he stared down at the boy's face. For some reason, Henry felt father-like. He did not know why, but walking with Quincy felt like the time when Henry was a child walking with his own father. Ignoring Hyde's insults in the back of his mind, Henry continued to pace with Quincy.

* * *

**End Note:** Sorry, so sorry for the long update! I had to do artwork, attend karate and do my chores. Done reading the _Sherlock Holmes vs. Dracula_, it was good. Yay, got a reply to the fan letter I sent to Jason Flemyng, from Jason himself! He's got cute hand writing. 


	6. Thoughts and Prayers

**Author's Note:** Here's another update, I have a little holiday off of karate and I'm only doing chores. Still studying to drive. I'm addicted to _Alive & Kicking_ starring Jason Flemyng, he's drop-dead-sexy in that film. Okay, I can try to make this chapter better than the previous.

**INMH:** Jason Flemyng is a sweet guy to reply to his mail from his fans. I sent to him a printed copy of one of my drawings of him, he signed it and sent it back. The copy can be found in the scrapbook of my deviantART gallery.

**Funky In Fishnet:** I am glad that you are enjoying this story, I wanted Jekyll to have more development since some of his material was cut from the film. What Jason Flemyng wrote in his reply was that he likes my artwork. He's made two films in Canada, _Deep Rising _in Vancouver and _Bruiser_ in Toronto.

**Sweetdeath04:** I know I made Quincy a proper, polite ten-year-old, that's because he was brought up in an Victorian English house hold. I think I can write a bit of Professor Van Helsing in this chapter.

* * *

_TRANSYLVANIA_

Abraham Van Helsing arrived to the scene in the morning when two bodies were found on the outskirts of town. The corpses were discovered when the people did not return from night shift and several men were sent off to find them. When a message came to the professor about the bodies of the dead watchmen, Van Helsing decided to examine the bodies for cause of death.

Van Helsing joined the crowd on the scene, making a path through the semicircle of bunched up people. There were the bodies surrounded by the semicircle of people. The sight was awful, the throats were torn out of their necks and their expressions were petrified terror.

"Everyone stay back!" the professor shouted. "These bodies require examining!" Van Helsing approached the corpses and knelt down beside one of them. Using his knowledge of inspecting bodies to discover cause of death, Van Helsing observed the tear marks at the throat. Only something with large canine teeth could have done that to human flesh, something like a vampire or some other demon.

He took a pair of tweezers out of his coat pocket, Van Helsing used them to tug the fabric of the victim's clothing without touching by hand. The fabric may have been soaked with blood, but Van Helsing had to look for some other clue. Van Helsing came across freshly torn holes in the fabric, caused by claws of some sort of creature.

Van Helsing stood up and faced the crowd. "These men were killed by a creature of a dark sort of nature," he said. He eyed the two corpses on the ground. "Someone cover these up, bring them to the burial grounds." The professor left the scene without another word spoken.

* * *

_NAUTILUS_

Tom Sawyer was on the conning tower when the _Nautilus_ had surfaced in the morning, he felt the wind play with his hair as the mighty ship sliced through the waves. After thinking about keeping his guard up yesterday, Tom wanted to practice a little more and build up his skills. He ran a hand along his polished Winchester, if he could master shooting, then combat against the enemy will be easier.

"Pull," he said in Hindustani to the Indian crewman at the target launcher. The target launched into the air and fell towards the water. Tom took aim, he concentrated for a moment, then he fired. The red target burst when the bullet struck.

"Hello Sawyer," came the cockney accent of Rodney Skinner. The invisible thief came from the entrance, his black coat, hat and his painted face made his presence noticeable.

"Hey Skinner," said Tom. "Do you mind keeping silent just for a minute? I have to remain focused on target practice."

"Pull," Tom said again. Another red target was launched and fell into the ocean. The American repeated the process and nailed the target with his Winchester.

"What brings you here?" asked Tom, turning to face Rodney.

"Just thought I'd see how you were doing," replied Rodney. "You're getting better at the gunman skills."

"I wanted to practice a little more, perhaps strengthen my skills. I don't want to be the reason for someone killed on a mission, it happened once and I will not let it happen again."

"You're still upset about losing the old chap?"

Tom turned back to face the ocean, bowing his head. "I somehow think it's my fault for not doing anything to prevent his death. This time I will fight with more caution! I'm not going to let someone else be killed just because of me! You were lucky to survive those burns after saving my life, but I cannot let anyone get hurt this time!"

"Hey, it's alright." Rodney placed a gloved hand on Tom's shoulder. "Sawyer, I have wondered if I should have played hero or not, but I guess helping you out in Mongolia was a good cause. Maybe I was trying to prove to the _League_ that I could do better than stealing and spying. As for Allan, he probably thought his time was over and he saved your life because he thought you had something to live for."

Staring back at Rodney's painted face, Tom smiled. "Those are the wisest words I've heard coming from you."

A grin stretched across the white face. "Lets keep that between you and me."

Tom gave Rodney a wink. "Sure."

* * *

Henry sat beside the lad, watching the small hand write with a pen. Quincy's studies were coming along at a steady rate. Whenever Quincy had difficulty with something, Henry gave the boy some advise. It was strange that Henry felt father-like around Quincy, but it was an experience. Henry had thoughts about settling down and raising a family after he graduated from medical school, but he could never find a woman to start a family with due to shyness and his work. Ever since Edward was created, Henry became worried that not only women, but everyone, would be disgusted by him if his secret about Edward slipped. So Henry had lost hope in finding a good future for himself.

"With your help, this will be done very quickly," said Quincy, breaking Henry's trail of thoughts.

"Yes," said Henry, "you seem to be doing well."

"If you didn't help, I wouldn't be able to do well in my studies."

Henry was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said. The doctor stood up and opened the door. Standing outside was Mina.

"Oh," said Mina, a little surprised to see Henry in Quincy's cabin. "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"I was helping Quincy with his studies," replied Henry.

"That's kind of you. Can I have a minute to speak to Quincy?"

"Yes, of course." Henry stepped aside to allow Mina's entrance. "Do you wish to be alone with Quincy?" he asked.

"No, it's alright," came the reply. Mina walked over to Quincy's side and patted her son's shoulder.

"Has everything been going well with you?" she asked Quincy.

"Yes," answered Quincy, "Dr. Jekyll has been helping me with my studies. Is there anything else you came to tell me?"

"I was only checking on you, making sure everything is fine. I let you and the doctor continue on." She left the cabin, leaving Henry and Quincy to finish their work.

* * *

Mina stood outside Quincy's cabin, thinking to herself. Quincy had bonded to the other _League_ members in a short amount of time. She noticed that Quincy acquired assistance in his studies from Henry Jekyll instead of her. Mina remembered that before she entered the _League_ that she had to help Quincy with his school study.

Perhaps Quincy was looking for mentors among the other members. Just like Tom looking for a mentor in Allan. It seemed obvious that Quincy would look up to specific men because he lacked a father.

_'Jonathan, if only he was still alive to see Quincy grow up.'_ Mina did understand the difficulties of lacking a parent, since she was an orphan. She wanted to raise a family after she married Jonathan, only that Jonathan died after they had Quincy.

Raising Quincy by herself was not so difficult, since she did have help from the servants. Of course it was difficult to be the only parent for Quincy. The boy did not have someone to teach him about manhood. Mina had to be there for Quincy whenever she could.

_'If Jonathan is out there,'_ Mina thought, _'I hope he's proud of Quincy and I.'_ She left for her cabin, taking her thoughts with her.

* * *

Captain Nemo knelt before the statue of Kali, whispering Hindu prayers, inhaling the smoky air of incense. The Indian captain recalled Mina explaining that the witch cult had their own dark religion. Worshipping a Goddess of Death was part of Nemo's Indian culture, independent of Empire influence. Was this witch cult independent of the European laws? Nemo prayed that this mission will not cost as many lives as the first cost.

He looked up at the statue, for it was silent and sinister in appearance. Nemo thought that his prayers to Kali may give him confidence to fight the witch cult. He had prayed to the Goddess to give him confidence in the first mission and when he mourned for the loss of several crewmen.

_'Kali help us all.'_ Nemo stood up and left the shrine, wondering about the danger in Transylvania.

* * *

Quincy had finished up his studies for the day, he had to thank the good doctor for helping. He cleaned up his desk and glanced at Henry, Quincy did remember that Edward had mentioned that Henry, Tom and Rodney had some interests in Mina. Perhaps Quincy should ask why his mother has been fancied by the gentlemen.

"Doctor," started Quincy, "I appreciate the help, but I have this question." He nibbled his lower lip nervously and continued speaking. "I was wondering, why do you, Agent Sawyer and Mr. Skinner fancy my mother so much?"

Henry, who was knotting his fingers around his pocket watch, shrugged his shoulders. "She is the only woman in the _League_, maybe that is why Sawyer, Skinner and I feel some attraction to her." The skinny doctor snapped the lid of his watch open and shut several times. He was attracted to Mina, but explaining his feelings had always been difficult for Henry. "It's hard for me to explain how _I_ feel about her. Quincy, your mother is the most wonderful woman I've met. You are lucky to be her son."

"Did you meet other women before her?"

"Several women after I finished medical school, but I wasn't all too sure about who I could settle down with. I thought I wasn't good enough, that I lacked perfection. That's why I created an elixir to purge my evil and make myself a perfect gentleman. I ended up making a monster out of myself, the evil in my nature became another personality, Edward Hyde. I feared that everyone would loathe me for that, so I ran away."

"It's alright Doctor, you are a good person. You only transform into a rude, hateful beast. I'm sure the _League_ could see beyond the beast to your true self, I know my mother could, and I can."

"You are a bright young man," said Henry with a sad smile. "Thank you for not being frightened of me for the existence of Hyde."

"You're welcome." Quincy picked up the book of _Frankenstein_ off his desk and opened it for his pleasure reading.

"Are you enjoying that book?" asked Henry.

"Yes, it's rather interesting."

"I'll leave you to read then." Henry left Quincy's cabin, leaving the lad in silence.

* * *

**End Note:** I know, short crappy chapter. It's the best I could do at the moment. I have to study for the written test to get my driving permit. Homework is such a scummy part of life. 


	7. Many Days at Sea

**Author's Note:** Forgive me, I am a lazy bum when it comes to updates! Here it is chapter seven of **_Black Summons_**.

**Sweetdeath04:** You seem to be enjoying this, the _League _will get to Transylvania soon.

**Rhiona Silvermoon:** Glad that you like this, here is the next chapter.

**Kame-sama:** I'm glad that you like Henry taking on a father like role for Quincy, even if Mina doesn't show any romantic interest in Henry.

**Funky In Fishnet:** Glad that you are liking the story. Yeah, I am lucky to get a reply from the hunk Jason Flemyng, I cannot help but brag about it.

**empath89:** I am glad you liked **_An Odd Acquaintance_**, I am trying to update as fast as I can, but there are distractions. Luckily, I passed the written test for my license.

* * *

_TRANSYLVANIA_

The leader of the Demon Cult sat in his private quarters of the old mansion, wax candles lighted the room and smelt of strong herbs that hung from rafters and lay out on the tables with manuscripts. He bowed his hooded head and meditated into a trance, tapping into his gift of foresight.

A vision came into his mind. The vision revealed a white and silver ship travelling on and below the waves of the ocean. A group of individuals replaced the image of the ship. One was the captain of the ship, a dark man wearing a blue coat and turban, wielding an ornamental sword. The next man was a blonde in his mid-twenties, he had a charming grin and he carried a pair of pistols with a Winchester. Another man, tall and frail in appearance, but he cast a large, monstrous shadow. There was an invisible figure wearing a black duster and hat. A woman, her blue eyes flashing red, fangs bared, and her auburn hair curling, she was a vampire. A boy with blue eyes like the woman's, the boy was the vampire's son.

Visions of the group came flooding. The vampire woman fighting the gargoyles, the one man's shadow and the dark man in combat were smashing around members of the Demon Cult. The boy, his eyes lit up red and he bared his own fangs as he attacked a Cult member.

He snapped out of the meditation. The Cult leader smiled at the thought of this group coming to Transylvania. If these people wanted to stop the Demon Cult, then may the Cult give them a challenge.

"Sir," hissed one of the Cult members. "The gargoyle has returned, seems it has killed several people during the night."

"Excellent," the leader said to his follower. "We'll have people cowering in fear shortly." He stood up and faced his follower. "Another thing, we have visitor's arriving soon. Let's not disappoint them." A smile stretched under the shadow of his hood.

"Of course, sir." The Cult member bowed to his master and left.

* * *

_NAUTILUS_

Rodney Skinner made his way to the library, bored from being out at sea for several days. Most of the days of the journey, the _League_ members were keeping themselves busy. Tom was always at target practice when the ship had surfaced; it was best not to bother the Agent when he wanted to develop his gun skill. Captain Nemo and his crewmen were tending to the ship to reach the destination.

Mina would be going through books about witchcraft, trying to research what sort of weakness the enemy would have. Other than that, the vampire would take some time to speak with Quincy. Skinner never knew a vampire could also be a caring mother, which was rather amusing for the invisible thief. Henry was also spending time with Mina's son as Skinner had noticed. Ever since the incident in the ice room, Rodney had seen that Quincy was drawn to Henry. Several times, Skinner had seen Henry speaking to Quincy about the boy's studies while sneaking around completely invisible.

He pressed his glasses up on the painted bridge of his nose; Skinner opened the door and entered the library. There was Henry reading a volume of science like he usually did in his spare time. Skinner approached the tall, skinny doctor.

"Hey Doc," he said.

Henry looked up from his volume to Skinner's painted face. "Yes?"

"Why are you not with the kid?"

"Quincy and I have finished with his studies for the day, he's reading in his cabin."

"You seem to be spending time with the kid," said Skinner.

"He's a brilliant child," said Henry. "Mrs. Harker did a good job bringing him up. The reason why I am spending time with Quincy is strange, I just feel that he's looking up to me... in a way that Tom looked up to Allan."

Skinner nibbled his lip for a second, the invisible man knew that Henry had some interest in Mina. Perhaps that was the reason why Henry was tutoring Quincy. "Are you befriending Quincy just to impress Mina?"

Henry's slate colored eyes widened. "Absolutely not, I respect both Mrs. Harker and her son. If Mrs. Harker does not wish to return the feelings I have for her, I can still be a friend to Quincy."

"Did you tell Quincy about the feelings you have for Mina?"

"Yes, I told him about what I thought about Mrs. Harker. Quincy is alright with it."

"Oh..." Skinner knotted his gloved fingers together. "I guess I can understand that. I'm going to get a drink, care to join me?"

"I'm not interested," said Henry, returning to his science volume.

"Alright," Skinner headed for the door that led to the parlor. "Hope we reach Transylvania soon, this voyage is getting boring."

"Don't worry," Henry's voice came up from behind the invisible man, "we'll be there soon. Hyde has been eager for a fight with the enemy."

Without saying anything, Skinner left the library. The invisible thief thought about what odd danger awaited the _League_ in Transylvania.

* * *

Mina went through texts of witchcraft and voodoo, researching what tricks the witch cult could try. She found information on summoning or incarnating demons of supernatural by use of spells and rituals. Spells and tricks she researched in the texts were used by elements of nature.

The vampire rubbed her sore eyes after hours of research. This witch cult would be difficult to fight, but the demons of Transylvania would be worse. Being demonic herself, she understood that supernatural creatures were very powerful. Count Dracula was bad enough.

She closed the text she had been looking through and stood up. Her legs were stiff from sitting down for a long period, but the stiffness wore off after a moment. Mina went to the exit of her cabin; she wanted to check on her son.

Lately, Quincy had been completing his studies with the help of Henry. Every evening since the journey began, Mina had spoke with Quincy on several occasions like on the conning tower, in the library and when she was tucking Quincy into bed. She guessed that Quincy's reason for being with Henry was probably more than just completing math and science studies. Perhaps she should ask Quincy why. She left her cabin seeking Quincy's.

* * *

Tom returned to his cabin after target practice on the conning tower, exhausted and sweaty. He placed his Winchester on the top of his dresser and entered the bathroom to wash his face. The American splashed cold water on his sweat beaded face and dabbed himself dry with a towel.

After washing his face, Tom heard a knock on the door. He answered the door; it was one of Nemo's crewmen.

"Yes?" asked Tom.

"Agent Sawyer," said the crewman, "the Captain has asked for the _League_ to gather at ten minutes after six in the parlor."

"Sure," said Tom, "I'll be there." The crewman bowed and left.

The American Agent shut the door and collapsed onto his bunk. Perhaps he should take a small nap before meeting with the other members in the parlor. He checked his table clock on the nightstand; it was only ten after five that meant the meeting was an hour away. A few minutes of snooze would not be bad. Tom shut his hazel eyes and let his exhaustion take him into slumber.

* * *

Quincy sat on his bunk with the novel _Frankenstein_ wide open on his lap. He had progressed in his reading for several days. The story interested him, a man trying to make a new discovery but creates a monster instead. Maybe it could help Quincy understand Henry a little more.

When he was done reading a section, he placed the book away on his night table and stood up. He stretched his stiff limbs, grabbed his coat and decided that he should take a walk. As he left his cabin, he bumped into his mother.

"Oh," he said, "sorry about that."

"It's alright," said Mina, brushing her skirts, "I was on my way to check on you."

"I was planning to walk around after I had read for a while."

"What have you been reading lately?"

"Just a story written by Mary Shelley."

"That's good," said Mina, knowing that Quincy was doing well. "I've noticed that Dr. Jekyll has been tutoring you with your studies."

"He's a good man," said Quincy. "Dr. Jekyll is quite kind."

"I see." Mina was not sure if Henry told Quincy about Hyde. Henry's evil persona was a dangerous being, and could frighten or harm Quincy. If he knew about Hyde, what would Quincy think of Henry? Then again, what would Quincy think of her once she revealed her vampirism to her son?

"Did he tell you anything about himself?"

"He only told me that he had trouble fitting in," replied Quincy. He knew that his mother would not be happy if she found out that he had met Hyde. "Why are you concerned about what he told me?"

Mina sighed. "There is a dark side to him that may frighten you," she started to explain. "Dr. Jekyll has this ability to release this dark side of his, it's why he is in the _League_. I know the man intends good for you, but I want you to be careful about his dark side."

"Mother," said Quincy, realizing what Mina was trying to explain, "I met Mr. Hyde, in the ice room while exploring the ship. Agent Sawyer and Mr. Skinner were with me, I was safe, Mr. Hyde showed no intention of harming me but he was a little rude. After talking for a while, he changed into Dr. Jekyll. I thought we could keep that meeting a secret between the four of us, but I must be honest with you."

"That is honest of you to tell me that," said Mina, sounding like her calm, professional self. "I'm not angry about you meeting with the other members, but I do want you to let me know of what you do with the other members, it's only my concern for your safety."

"I understand." He felt his mother gently cup his jaw in both her hands and her lips kiss his forehead.

Mina smiled as she pulled away from her son. "You're a great son, just wish your father was alive to see you now."

"I'm sure he would be proud of us if he was alive."

Silence passed between mother and son until the crewman who visited Tom stopped. The crewman bowed to them in respect after informing Mina that Nemo had organized another meeting. Mina clasped Quincy's hand as the two of them walked to the parlor.

* * *

Nemo marched into the parlor, keeping a tight hold on his ornamental sword. He found that Skinner, wearing the duster and hat that made him visible, had already seated himself down with a drink of whiskey. Nemo's dark eyes scanned the rest of the room. The other members had not arrived yet.

Just then, the tall, lanky form of Dr. Jekyll came through the door, taking his watch out of his vest. The doctor flipped his pocket watch in his hands as he seated down. Henry did not say anything for the time.

Mina entered with her son Quincy. The two sat side by side, on the opposite side of the room from Henry.

Tom came rushing in, adjusting his casual vest. He was out of breath and his eyelids appeared heavy.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "I fell asleep." The American regained his breath and took a seat next to Skinner.

"That's alright Agent Sawyer," said Nemo, scratching his dark beard. He paced around for a moment, the heels of his boots clicking on the floor.

"The _Nautilus_ has reached the Black Sea," he said, "we'll be in Transylvanian territory by the evening of tomorrow if the ship continues at the constant speed. My men will keep the ship guarded once we travel on dry land accompanied by several crewmembers. I suggest that everyone has provisions packed."

"There are inns we can stay at," said Mina, "but we may have to camp in the wild if there are no towns we can reach. If we happen to camp in the wild, I suggest that each of us take turns watching for danger."

"Wise suggestion Mrs. Harker," agreed Nemo.

"It's wise that we take the journey with caution, Captain."

Although his mother looked calm, Quincy could see that she was worried by the look in her icy blue eyes. Mina had told her son about Jonathan's travel to the European country, and how Jonathan became ill after he escaped a threat. Quincy was told that Mina, Professor

Van Helsing and other gentlemen accompanied Jonathan back to Transylvania to take care of the threat. Was it the old memories of Transylvania that worried Mina?

Quincy looked to the other members. Nemo had the dark, serious expression he always wore. Skinner's painted face showed no expression but faint drunkenness. Tom looked a little sleepy with his sandy hair falling over his hazel eyes. Henry Jekyll was quiet as ever; the doctor's slate eyes fixed on his pocket watch as he twisted it in his pale hands.

Perhaps everyone was nervous; Quincy felt his stomach knotting at the thought. The _League_ was arriving to Transylvania very soon. The lad wanted to return to the safety of his home as much as he wanted to venture the European land. All what he had to do was wait.

* * *

**End Note:** Ooh, they will be in Transylvania soon. Sorry for the long update, have karate; just passed the written test for my driver's permit and I have artwork. Working on LXG fan art, current comic strip is a Mary-Sue spoof.  



	8. Camp Out

**Author's Note:** Forgive me for the long update, I am a bum when it comes to updates! Here is chapter eight. Holy crap saw this film version of _Dracula_ starring Gary Oldman, very crappy, the book was better! Oh man, the travel across European landscape will be a tough one to describe, I have tried looking through maps to get a good idea what to describe. In _Dracula_, the journey to Transylvania was from West to East of Europe, but the _League_ travels by ship into the Black Sea and through the Danube river, so they would follow the small river that branches off into the Transylvanian Alps.

**tonianne:** I am glad that you like this story, here is the new chapter.

**Funky In Fishnet:** Yep, here is the chapter where everyone takes a first camp in Europe. The link to my deviantART userpage can be found on my profile.

**Faust:** True, I only watched _Deep Rising_ and _Rock Star_ just because they had Jason Flemyng. I could e-mail the address I sent the fan letter to.

**Sweetdeath04:** Here is the update, enjoy!

**morph:** Glad that you like Hyde, I will try to include him more.

* * *

The great hulk of the _Nautilus_ cruised up the river that led to the Transylvanian Alps from the Black Sea. The day wore on as the ship sliced its way through the water like a shark. The crewmen on board kept the ship's engines running with a rhythmic hum.

On board, the _League _members had been packing their provisions for the journey. Mina had packed her combat gear; the texts on witchcraft and a small chemistry kit with the rest of her things. Quincy had packed the book he had been reading with everything he required. Tom packed his guns and extra bullets. Rodney packed a few lock picks and his tin of grease paint in his coat, he did not require much. Henry pack his vials of elixir, spare clothing and his medical kit. Nemo would bring his sword and fire arms with his men armed and carrying rations.

Evening arrived, the wind chilled, the sky was a mix of blue, violet, red and orange as the sun sank into the West. The _Nautilus_ stopped as it reached the smaller river that branched off from the Danube into the mountain valley. The ship came to as close as it could to the riverbank without being stuck to the mud at the bottom of the river. The ramps were extended onto dry grounds, allowing the _League_ to exit.

Quincy fastened his coat up to keep the breeze of off him. He followed behind Mina, who had traded her skirts for trousers to allow more movement, and the rest of the _League_ joined them. The journey across the European territory had the lad thinking about what could come of it. He was excited to see other places, but the thought of a witch cult frightened him. Quincy kept telling himself that he was safe with his mother and the _League_. Something still stirred in Quincy's mind, he was not sure if it was fear, doubt or anything he could think of.

"We can follow along the river," Mina explained. "It leads into the Transylvanian Alps. If we come across a town we can gather supplies and seek information. The nights will be cold, so we have to build a fire to stay warm."

"At least it won't be as cold as Mongolia," Tom added with a friendly grin.

Rodney shuddered. "Don't even remind me." The invisible man had to walk in the snow completely naked to find the camp in Mongolia, and it was unpleasant when a tiger was tracking him.

"It looks like an easy travel," added Tom. "Just open country and woodlands."

"Not as easy as you think Agent Sawyer," said Mina. "The mountain areas will be a difficult climb, and in the woodlands there are beasts on the hunt."

Henry remained silent. Outdoor travel was never something he was interested in. The travel to find Moriaty's fortress in Mongolia was a rotten one due to marching through thick snow. He adjusted his pack over his shoulders, he was a little nervous about this country. Adjusting his eyes, he looked around the area, the river snaked its way across the country into the valley of forests and towering mountains. Mina had explained that folks in this country were superstitious and there were dangers of natural and supernatural.

"Are you alright?" asked the concerned voice of Nemo.

"Just nervous," replied Henry.

"There will be nothing to fear with my crewmen, Tom and myself armed to fight off anyone or anything that opposes us." The Indian's dark eyes scanned the landscape; his hand gripped the hilt of his ornamental sword.

"I hope you are right." At the back of Henry's mind, Edward Hyde stirred.

_"He thinks guns and swords can fight off anything!"_ Edward grunted. _"If anything gets in the way I would be the one doing some crushing! A fight is what I'm lusting for!"_

_"I only have one case of vials,"_ Henry explained to Hyde. _"I do not want to use up all the supply of serum. You can fight the enemy once we reached the town in the mountain valley."_ The doctor began to fidget with his pocket watch until Mina broke the silence.

"The sun is starting to set," Mina said to the others. "If we move now, we can cross a good distance by nightfall."

Henry swallowed hard as he placed his pocket watch away as he marched with the _League_. With his stomach twisting into knots due to his nerves, Henry wanted to vomit into the river and run back to the _Nautilus_. For a reason, he just continued to move on, there was an enemy to fight and Henry would meet up with a past acquaintance.

* * *

The walked over grassy land and along side the river as the sun sank deeper behind the mountains. Large, black ravens flew with sinister cries above their heads. The forests appeared dark and haunting. Quincy was fascinated by the view, but he stayed close to Mina as everyone traveled.

"How long will this be?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"We can camp at nightfall," Mina replied.

"I hope that will be soon," said Skinner. "My feet are getting sore and blistered from walking."

"You should have worn shoes," said Tom, indicating Skinner's bare, invisible feet.

"There are some spare boots that have been packed," said Nemo, before Skinner could argue with Tom. "Mr. Skinner can use those during the journey." The Indian captain took a pair of gray colored boots from a pack that a crewman carried and handed them to the invisible man.

"Do we have to walk all the way to that town?" asked Skinner, slipping the boots on.

"Not all the way," said Mina. "I've looked at the maps, there are several towns along this river. We can borrow coaches and wagons which will be much faster means of travel than walking." She continued to lead the way, her long coat flowing behind her.

_"Brave woman,"_ thought Henry. Vampire or not, Mina was more courageous than other women Henry had met were. Perhaps going through such terror in her past probably taught her to see past fear.

_"Indeed,"_ said Hyde in the back of Henry's mind. The doctor chuckled inwardly that he and his alter ego had agreed on something.

The doctor walked behind Tom and Skinner, trying to keep pace. Henry was not used to travel in the wild when he had walked the streets of London or Paris for most of his life. At least it was not the blizzards and deep snow of Mongolia. He pulled his coat around him tighter; the evening breeze was becoming colder.

* * *

Night had come, the sky was a dark blue, and the stars were all little white specks. The _Nautilus_ was no longer in sight. Everyone camped out beside the edge of a large forest, but no one dared to enter. Once the campfire was set with the use of fallen branches from the trees, the _League_ members sat around the dancing flames to have their meal and stay warm.

From deep within the woods, there was howling of wolves. The haunting cries were carried on the wind. This made everyone stiffen in the warmth of the camp.

"What the hell?" asked Tom, breaking the silence.

"They're only wolves," replied Mina. "It's best we pay no attention to them."

Skinner gulped down some sherry from his flask. "Will they come into the camp?" he asked. The invisible man sat more distant from the flames, after those burns in Mongolia, he had become more cautious.

Mina shook her auburn head. "No, they are not interested in what is outside the forest." She remembered that the Count could command wolves, bats, and other creatures that lurked in the darkness. All what Mina could command were bats which was one of her vampire abilities. Glancing at Quincy, who was wrapped in a wool blanket and looking sleepy, she wondered if her son would command beasts if he had inherited the vampire curse.

"If any of the bastards come into the camp," said Tom, clutching his Winchester, "I can handle them."

Quincy's eyelids were becoming heavy with sleepiness. The howling wolves were no longer frightening. The howls had become quite musical to the ears. Some sort of wonder in this strange country lay within it. Tired of wondering, Quincy lay down, he pulled his blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes into sleep.

Henry, noticing that Quincy had fallen asleep, rubbed his own sleepy eyes. "I think young Harker has made an example here, we should get some rest."

"You're right, Doctor," said Nemo. "We would be needing our strength for the journey tomorrow."

The _League_ gathered up in their blankets and slumbered off as the fires died down. However, they were unaware of the winged shadow that flew above the camp, sighting the occupants with glowing crimson eyes.

* * *

**End Note:** That's chapter 8, sorry I took so long and that it is so short. There you go, they camp out in the wild. Any suggestions for what I can do for the next chapter? I was thinking that they go to a nearby town and hear of what is going on. 


	9. A Shock

**Author's Note:** I am a lazy bum when it comes to updates. Therefore, I will have the _League_ go to a town and get their requirements. Then they will camp out again, only the next camp out will have some action.

**Kame-sama:** Mina did not become a vampire in the novel, so she was not a vampire in the comic books. She is a strong, unique character, which makes her extraordinary in the comic books. Oh, I noticed your artwork on deviantART, it's great. I know that you do pictures for other authors' fan fiction, you have my permission to do illustrations for **_Black Summons_** if you like.

**Funky In Fishnet:** Glad you are enjoying this, here is the update.

**Alana Xavier1:** Thanks for reviewing, I did not expect my work to do well.

**morph:** Your suggestion sounds good, I will see what I can do.

**Faust:** **_An Odd Acquaintance_** was one of my weird stories, hard to remember everything from the books since I read fast and a lousy memory. I am continuing, and I thought I would have given up.

**DiabloCat:** Your suggestion is good, I will see if I can work it in.

* * *

They woke up in the morning, orange rays of sunlight touching the camp from the East. Everyone breakfasted, packed their belongings and they continued the journey. After a few hours of walking, they reached a nearby town.

Mina gazed upon the streets as the _League_ and _Nautilus_ crewmen gathered at the entrance, people walking from one building to another. When she was done observing the town, she faced everyone else.

"We'll have to split up," she started. "Captain, you and your men find where you can rent horses and coaches. Agent Sawyer and Mr. Skinner, the both of you should check the local taverns for anyone who may have information. I warn you, Skinner, drunkenness will not be tolerable." Skinner's face paint revealed an innocent smirk at the remark.

"Dr. Jekyll," Mina continued, "you'll accompany Quincy and I to the local church. Professor Van Helsing may have sent telegrams to other churches in various towns, and that could help us detect the correct location to meet him at."

Captain Nemo bowed slightly in respect then he and the few crewmen left to follow their instructions. Sawyer and Skinner went in a different direction to find any taverns. Jekyll said nothing but followed behind Mina and Quincy.

* * *

_SOMEWHERE IN TRANSYLVANIA_

The Demon Cult leader stared at his two new bodyguards in their black robes that matched the uniforms of the other members. Although the Cult leader was capable of defending himself, but he required some protection whenever he was alone and occupied. The two robed figures were not exactly normal; both bodyguards required masks to hide their abnormal features except their strange eyes. The Cult had recruited, more likely manipulated, the new additions by using hypnotism and an herbal drug.

"Do you swear to serve me?" he asked.

"We swear, master," they replied. Their voices were venomous.

"Good." He walked to the window of the room that they stood in, gazing over the countryside. "We will have some visitors who will try to oppose us," the Cult leader explained to his bodyguards. "When we meet them, give them the challenge."

"Yes, master," the two replied.

* * *

Tom sat down at a table in the tavern with Skinner after they ordered their drinks. The American asked the landlord about a town in the mountain valley that was being threatened by a witch cult. Only information that Tom received was that there were people coming from the town, leaving because of the threats.

"Perhaps there is someone from that town who may be here," suggested Skinner.

"That's possible," said Tom. He looked around the tavern, light came through the filthy windows and the men in the tavern were large and rough looking. Tom decided to pay attention to his drink, thinking of what to report.

"I heard you men asking about the witch cult threats," said a new voice.

Tom looked up from his drink to see a dark haired and dark eyed man wearing a brown coat, trousers and white shirt. The new man stood in front of the table, staring at the two _League_ members.

"Are you from the town being threatened?" asked Skinner.

"Yes," the stranger replied, sitting down.

"Can you tell us some information?" asked Tom.

"I think I can tell you some things." The stranger grinned, showing his yellowed teeth.

"Explain what you know." Tom had to be cautious, anyone could be working for the enemy. There was suspicion, Tom could sense it, and he was trained to find anything that could be wrong when on the job. For now, he listened to the stranger talk about the threats from the witch cult. If the stranger tried to pull anything funny, Tom would be ready.

* * *

Henry followed behind Mina and Quincy, thinking about why he was chosen to accompany him. Maybe it was the friendship that developed between Henry and Quincy. The three of them walked down the day lit streets to the small church. Henry had noticed that Mina wore her long black corduroy coat to hide her black high boots and trousers.

"Doctor," said Mina, "when we enter the church, we must look like a family paying religious respect. You and I will have to pass off as a couple."

"Y-yes, Mrs. Harker," said Henry. The starched collar of his shirt felt tighter on his neck, he tugged at it to reduce pressure. The thought of he, Mina and Quincy passing them off as a family caused the inside of his mouth to dry. Henry did care about Mina and Quincy, but he should be professional on his duty and not get emotional.

_"So she tells you to pretend to be her husband?"_ laughed Edward. _"Why don't you get into the act and grab her?"_

Nervously, Henry came to Mina's side and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Mina rested one hand on Quincy's shoulder; the boy stared up at her with eyes blue like her own. The three of them entered the church together, looking like a normal family.

* * *

Tom crossed his arms, his fingertips brushing the surface of his pistols. He focused on the stranger, keeping a look out for anything suspicious.

"These men," the stranger continued, "have already killed several civilians. It was either their beasts or they do the killing themselves."

Skinner hiccuped after drinking some liquor. "What exactly do you mean by beasts?"

"I am talking about creatures brought to life by the dark rituals, demons called from the depths of Hell." The stranger pulled his coat around himself tighter. Tom noticed the stranger's hand slip under the folds.

"What is the motivation of this witch cult?" Tom asked calmly.

"Well," started the strange man, "I'm not sure what they want from all of this." He paused for a moment. "Of course, when it comes to people like you trying to stop them, I think they would want you dead!" A quick sweep of his arm, he threw a knife in Tom's direction.

If Tom had not been cautious, the knife would have killed him. He quickly moved to one side, the knife flying passed his shoulder by a hair. The shock caused Skinner to fall off his seat. Tom stood up and drew out his pistols. Everyone in the tavern stopped and stared at the American aiming his pistols at the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded.

"I-I am n-no one," the stranger stuttered. The man looked frightened by the sight of two guns aimed at him.

"Did they send you?"

"Y-yes, they paid me to spy out for any visitors. T-their leader, h-he sensed that someone was c-coming to stop them. I t-thought I could do them a f-favor."

Tom did not draw back his pistols. "So they get you to spy for them. Get out of my sight." His fingers were closing in on the triggers. "Before I decide to fire."

The stranger scrambled away from the table and ran out the door. He did not bother looking back.

"Sorry about that," said Tom to everyone in the tavern. He drew his pistols back into their holsters.

"That was something," said Skinner, standing up from where he had fallen.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Quincy sat down on one of the benches in the church; the building was not as big as the ones in London. Still the church seemed cozy with lanterns lighting it and paintings of saints decorating the walls. He watched his mother and Dr. Jekyll speak with the minister, a middle aged man in a uniform robe.

"Sir," said Mina, "my family and I are on our way to a town to meet a friend by the name of Abraham Van Helsing. He sent a letter to my house, explaining that there were matters concerning my family. Could there be any messages that Van Helsing may have sent to warn others about this threat of a witch cult?"

"Yes," the minister replied, "the messages came from the town up north, the one that was in the shadow of that dreaded castle. People have been taking caution due to the rumor of the witch cult threat."

Mina knew which town the minister spoke of, the one that was set near Castle Dracula. "Thank you for sparing the information."

"Are you sure it's safe taking your lad with you?"

Henry glanced at Quincy sitting quietly on a bench. "He'll be safe," he answered, "we will keep a look out for him."

After Mina and Henry spoke with the minister, Quincy got up from his seat. The boy followed Mina and Henry as they left.

* * *

Nemo had found a stable where he rented a coach big enough for all the _League_ members to ride in and several horses for his crewmen to ride on. They were outside the building; the crewmen were packing the luggage into the back storage space of the coach. Horses were being saddled and two large horses were being harnessed to the coach.

There were footsteps approaching, Nemo darted his dark eyes to spot the arrivals. It was Tom and Skinner arriving from the tavern. The former had a hard expression on his face that meant something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" asked Nemo.

"They sent someone to spy on us," replied Tom. "Those bastards know we're here."

Nemo cursed in Hindustani. "Once Dr. Jekyll, Mrs. Harker and the lad arrive, we should be on the move. If the enemy is on to us, then we cannot stay in one place."

"Good point," said Skinner.

"Was there something we missed?" asked Mina. She, Quincy and Henry had just arrived.

"Sawyer reported that someone was sent to spy on us," replied Nemo.

"That ain't all," said Tom. "Their spy coughed up some information. Several civilians were killed, by the cult or their beasts."

"What else happened?" the vampire asked.

"I drew my pistols on him and told him to get lost," explained Tom.

Henry paled. The _League_'s presence known by the witch cult could make their journey more difficult. Why couldn't Tom just kill the man? Now the spy might be reporting back to the witch cult of the whereabouts of the_ League_.

"If you sent the spy away Tom," said Mina, "then he would report us to the enemy."

"We must be on our way then," said Nemo. "The coach is ready." He opened the side door of the coach as one of his crewmen took the driver's seat. "Mrs. Harker, you and the lad first."

"Thank you, Captain." Mina glided into the coach. Quincy followed inside quietly and sat next to his mother.

In the opposite seats, sat Tom, Henry and Rodney. Nemo came inside and took the seat on the other side of Quincy. There was a sound of a whip crack, the clopping of hooves and the creaking of wheels. The coach was set in motion.

* * *

It was a silent ride, Mina gave several directions to which town to head for, but no more words were spoken. The coach went steadily over the ground as _Nautilus_ crewmen followed on horseback. The ride had been going for hours, it was almost evening.

Quincy sat with his small hands folded in his lap, staring at his shoes. He heard of what was going on, the enemy had killed, or had called these creatures to kill. Why was he brought into this? There had to be a reason why he was here. He would have to ask his mother or the professor.

The howling of wolves broke the silence. The horses cried with fright, the coach stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Quincy.

"I don't know," answered Mina. "Stay here, we'll check what's happening."

Everyone got out of the coach and looked in the direction of the howling. The sounds came from the woods nearby. Above the treetops was a dark, winged creature flying in circles.

"What the hell is that?" asked Skinner.

"A bat?" asked Tom.

"No," said Mina. "It's too big to be a bat."

Quincy peeked through the window of the coach. He could see a form with great wings like a bat in flight.

"I-I think it's looking for us," said Henry, staring up with wide eyes.

Just on cue, the creature dived down toward the _League_. Wings spread out, fangs bared, talons outstretched, and red eyes gleaming.

"Stand back!" shouted Tom. Everyone did as he said when he drew out his pistols from their holsters. As the beast dived down closer, Tom aimed and fired off several bullets that struck the creature's wings and face.

With its wings damaged, the creature fell to the ground with a shriek. The _League_ gathered around it for a closer look. Henry's blood froze when he saw the thing on the ground, the creature looked like a gargoyle statue from the Notre Dame, but it was organic with its leathery skin and blood oozing from bullet holes.

"It's a demon," said Mina. "I haven't seen one such as this when I was previously in Transylvania. This is a different sort of monster, a gargoyle type based on its appearance."

"Could that be one of the cult's beasts from Hell?" asked Skinner

"Yes, it could be one of the demons that the witch cult have already summoned."

"We should be on our way," said Nemo. "If one came after us, there is a likely chance there will be another."

They got back into the coach; Quincy sat in his seat, remaining silent. Mina guessed that he saw what happened when she saw the expression on his face. Her son looked pale and shocked by the attack. She sat down beside Quincy in the coach and held his hand, relieving him of the shock.

The coach rolled back into motion, on the way to the town in the mountain valley.

* * *

"You idiot!" hissed a Demon Cult member from the back of his horse he rode upon. "How dare you! You were not supposed to kill them!"

The man cowered on his knees before the Cult member's mount. "I thought I'd save you the trouble!" He looked up at the face shadowed by the Cult member's hood.

"Those people, you fool, are who we can deal with ourselves! We await to challenge them!" He tugged the reins of his horse. "I am returning to the manor. You shall receive your reward for the work you've done."

The Cult member rode away into the darkness of the forest, a wicked chuckle coming from his throat. The man stood up and wondered what the cloaked man meant by "reward". As he looked toward the setting sun, the last he saw before him was a pair of dark wings, red eyes and sharp fangs. Then he saw death.

* * *

**End Note:** There you have it, chapter 9 is done. I will try to get chapter 10 together soon, blast my limited time with the computer program and karate. 


	10. First Challenge

**Author's Note:** Again, so sorry that I am taking so long to update. I have been a bit tied up in computers, karate and art. Okay, now the _League_ will be meeting with the Professor.

* * *

He rode his horse to the manor; it was a large house about three stories high, painted black with dirty stained glass windows. As he approached the doors he dismounted and another member of the Cult took the horse to the stable at the back. He opened the large, wooden door and entered the main hall.

At the base of the stairs, stood the Cult leader with two bodyguards, one standing on each side. They wore black uniform robes of the Cult that concealed their bodies. The bodyguards gazed with their eerie bright eyes.

"What happened?" hissed the Cult leader.

"Our spy tried to fight them himself," the henchman replied. "I had that fool silenced for what he did."

"Excellent. This "League" will enter the town by nightfall; we shall pay them a visit. Have the others ready."

"Yes, master." The henchman bowed and left to follow out his task.

* * *

It was nightfall when the _League_ arrived, the coach stopped at the outer gate and a sentry approached.

"Who might you folks be?" asked the sentry as he came to the window of the coach. He held his lantern up, casting a glow on the weary faces of the _League_ members.

"We are friends of the Professor," said Mina, "he sent a message for us to meet him here. Our team may be able to help in the investigations."

"Alright," said the sentry, glancing at the other members. "Move along then."

The gates were opened and the coach, followed by crewmen on horseback, entered the town. When it stopped near a stable, everyone got out of the coach and took their bags. The crewmen dismounted and their horses and took them into the stable.

They walked to the church where there was group of men talking with each other. Mina noticed that the tall man with iron gray hair, clad in gray coat and trousers, speaking was Professor Abraham Van Helsing.

"Professor Van Helsing," she called out, catching the Van Helsing's attention.

"Mrs. Harker," said Van Helsing, approaching the _League_. "So good that you and the boy made it. I see you brought a team with you."

"Yes, I happen to be part of the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_." Mina indicated to each member. "Captain Nemo, Rodney Skinner, Agent Thomas Sawyer, and Dr. Henry Jekyll."

"Henry," said Van Helsing, glancing at Henry, "I told you that we would meet again." He gently hugged Henry and pat him on the back.

"Good to see you again, Van Helsing," said Henry. He blushed slightly at being hugged in front of everyone.

"I see that you and the doctor must have had a past acquaintance, Professor Van Helsing," said Nemo, raising his dark brows.

"Yes," said Van Helsing, breaking off the hug on Henry, "Henry and I met in Paris years ago."

Mina noticed that Quincey was hugging himself and shivering. "We should talk inside, the air is getting cold."

"Let's get inside the church then." Van Helsing led the _League_ inside the church to continue the discussions.

* * *

Across the dark blue sky, over the treetops, dozens of demons flew on great wings. Horrible cries filled the air, frightening the small animals among the trees. On the ground marched the Demon Cult, their robes flowing about their forms with each step.

The Cult leader walked ahead of his followers, with his two bodyguards marching beside him. He laughed with amusement as he watched the demons fly above. The Cult members joined him in wicked laughter.

"Come brothers," the Cult leader said to the others, "we shall be there and give this 'League' the first challenge."

Inside the sanctuary of the church, the _League_ was seated down as Professor Van Helsing explained what happened lately. About the threats and the killing of several men on guard duty.

"These men are of the Demon Cult," Van Helsing explained, "they are bent on summoning the deadliest demons to destroy the world."

"We saw one of the beasts on our way here," said Mina. "It was one of the gargoyle species. I have been doing some research on demonic beings and information on witch cults during the voyage on the Captain's ship."

"Folks in town are being cautious," said Van Helsing, "keeping themselves locked up by nightfall and arming up with any weapons available."

"I have weapons that may prove useful," said Nemo.

Van Helsing nodded at Nemo's comment. "Several men in town volunteered to fight, we require all the help that's available."

"Professor," said Mina, glancing at Quincey, who was looking sleepy, "you wrote that there were matters concerning Quincey and I. Perhaps we can discuss these matters a little later, it was a long travel here and everyone could use some rest."

"Of course, Mrs. Harker. There is a hotel that everyone can stay at and rest in."

Henry cleared his throat to catch Van Helsing's attention. "Professor, there is something I should have told you long ago."

"What is it, my good man?" asked the professor.

"The truth about Edward Hyde..." Henry stared at his shoes, then glanced back at Van Helsing's hard features. "He's my alter ego, my darker side, a part of me. We share the same body."

"It's alright, Henry," said Van Helsing softly, placing his broad hands in his coat pockets. "I discovered that long ago, I went to England to find some background information on Hyde and his connections to you. A friend of yours kept your confession, when I read the confession myself; it was a rather amusing discovery. Interesting that you found some way to create another personality with the evils of your nature, but it was rather dangerous for you to do that."

"I know," said Henry, "Hyde has been getting more difficult, he's grown a lot since he was created."

"Mr. Hyde has become a valuable member of the _League_ as well," said Mina. "It was Allan Quatermain and Agent Tom Sawyer who captured Hyde. All the members of the _League_ know that Dr. Jekyll is trying his best to deal with Hyde and it's a struggle, but at least the doctor won't feel outcast like he had been before his recruitment."

Henry shyly smiled at Mina for her support, then glanced back at Van Helsing. "What would you have done to me if I told the truth the day we met?"

"Killing you would not have been an option," answered Van Helsing, "killing would only be the last resort. Helping you to find a cure to Hyde may have been something I could have done. A curse such as yours is not easy to cure, it would take a long time to discover the reverse of the formula that separated you and Hyde in the first place."

"That makes a lot of sense," said Skinner. "My invisibility can't be reversed unless I died. The man who created the formula for invisibility couldn't create an antidote."

"We all have curses that can't be so easily cured," said Nemo. "I try not to think about my own and continue with life."

Quincey listened to most of the conversation, as his tired ears would allow him. Weariness was forcing down Quincey's eyelids, but he still listened. It was interesting that members of the _League_ had these curses to deal with. He wondered what curses he and his mother had to deal with. Quincey had been distant from other boys his age; maybe that was his curse. He was just not sure.

A number of loud shrieks outside broke Quincey's train of thought. The sounds caused everyone to jump out of their seats.

"Did you hear that?" asked Skinner.

"We heard," answered Tom.

"Sounded similar to the demon we encountered," said Mina, "only that it sounded as if there is dozens of them."

"Let's go and see," said Van Helsing. "Have your weapons ready." He took out a revolver from the inside of his coat.

Mina placed both of her hands on her son's shoulders. "Quincey, please stay here where it's safe. If you are in trouble, shout out and I'll come."

"I will," said Quincey.

* * *

The _League_, Van Helsing and some of the volunteering men, ran onto the streets. Citizens who were outside fled indoors with panic. Above, there were many gargoyle creatures flying, flapping their wings and shrieking. Marching towards the group outside the church were men wearing black robes hoods drawn up to hide their faces in shadow. The robed men stopped several paces from the _League_.

"Greetings, professor," said the leader of the robed men. "I see you called for this 'League' to help stop us, the Demon Cult. Well, I don't see a reason not to challenge the members."

"How did you enter here?" asked Van Helsing.

"We got the gargoyles to take out the men on guard."

"Monsters," cursed Nemo at the Cult leader. The Indian's hand grasped the hilt of his sword.

The Cult leader laughed. "Monsters? Oh not us, sir, but we do call upon creatures that are monsters."

Mina felt her blood lust surfacing; her slender hands clutched the daggers she kept deep in her coat pockets. She frowned at the robed Cult members; they were men using the dark forces of Hell to destroy the world, no better than the Count. Red was bleeding into the blue of her eyes, Mina swore she would never use her abilities for evil, but use them to fight evil. Now she was about to do so, she wanted to feed.

Tom drew out his pistols, ready to fire at anything that came at him. He was not going to fail, he promised himself not to let anyone down. At least Quincy was safe inside the church, away from the Cult and those creatures; Tom felt relief that he did not have to worry that much about another's safety. The American glared with hazel eyes at the Cult leader, to stop the Cult; Tom would go to fighting the leader with bare hands.

He reached into his pocket for the vial of elixir. Henry could hear Hyde grunting to be released. Lately Hyde had bothered him, now the inner beast can take pleasure of killing something. The Cult, the demons, a fight that Hyde had been waiting for. His slate colored eyes gazed upon the numbers of robed men; there was only a small party of Cult members, but many demons. Edward Hyde will be satisfied after this battle.

"So," the Cult leader said, "let the fight begin!"

The members of the Demon Cult sprang forth drawing out their daggers. Men of the town who used axes, knives and guns countered them. They stabbed, slashed and shot at each other. On both sides, several fell and others injured.

Henry quickly drew out his elixir and drank it down. The transformation was painful, tearing up Henry's clothes with bulging muscles, but it lasted for several seconds. Edward Hyde charged into the party of Cult members. He grabbed at one man and broke the neck with a twist. Using his large fists, Hyde packed several punches that sent men flying back.

Professor Van Helsing had watched the transformation from Jekyll to Hyde, it was disturbing. The Dutch professor quickly forgot about the transformation and fired several rounds of his revolver into one robed man approaching.

Mina drew out he daggers and fought with one man armed with one long knife. She blocked the Cult member's attack making an 'X' cross with her daggers to catch the long knife before it could stab her. With a sweep of her arm, she plunged one dagger into the man's gut, staining the black robe with gushing blood. Her eyes bled scarlet, hair came loose and curled, she sank her fangs into the man's throat to drink him dry.

Nemo's sword was dripping blood of Cult members he fought previously. He fought with another, using his techniques of grabs, punches and kicks. The Indian kicked the man in the stomach and sent his sword into the chest. The _Nautilus_ crewmen fought by their captain's side, firing their guns on the Cult members and the creatures that flew above.

Tom fired his pistols, the bullets striking Cult members dead. The American placed his pistols back in their holsters. Using his Winchester, he shot several gargoyles circling above the battle. The creatures shrieked in pain as they were struck and they fell to the ground.

"Come on!" Tom shouted at the creatures. "I ain't afraid of you!"

"You should be," said a cold voice behind him. A knife came up to Tom's throat.

Worried that he would have his throat cut, Tom felt the body behind him go limp. The knife fell away. Tom turned around to see that the Cult member was stabbed in the back by a knife.

"Are you alright?" asked Skinner's voice. The thief must have shed his coat and paint to become invisible.

"Yeah," said Tom. "Thank you, again."

"No problem, I wasn't set on fire this time."

* * *

Quincey sat in the church, listening to the battle outside. The only comfort to the boy was the soft light of the lanterns that illuminated the inside of the building. He curled up on the bench, waiting for the fight to be over.

He heard the doors bang open. Quincey quickly dropped to the floor, keeping quiet in the shadows. Someone entered the church; it was a man in a black robe. The man stopped, as he was several paces away from Quincey's position.

"Get up boy," the man barked in a harsh voice.

Quincey did as he was told; not wanting to do anything that would get him killed. The robed man approached and grabbed Quincey by the arm.

"Finally, I've got a little hostage." There was a grin seen under the man's hood.

He felt these strange forces take over him, Quincey did not understand what they were, but they were powerful. He glared coldly at the man. "I suggest you unhand me, sir. You shouldn't really provoke me..." Quincey felt his top canine teeth extend from his gums. The next thing he did was bite into the man's neck, tasting warm, salty blood.

* * *

Hyde was pleasuring himself. Several of the gargoyles battled with him, scratching at his tough skin, but he broke their wings and crushed their skulls. As he snapped the neck of another beast, he grinned at the sight of the gargoyle die in his clutches. It felt so good to be killing something, whether it was human or not.

She had satisfied her blood lust, draining life from the men who attempted to attack her. Mina was locked in battle with a demon; she quickly slashed the creature's throat and stabbed it through the chest. Several had scratched her, but her abilities allowed her to heal rapidly.

"Enough!" cried out the Cult leader, tired of killing some of the townsmen while his bodyguards fought off other attackers. The remaining demons scattered and flew away. The remaining members of the Demon Cult's party stopped fighting. The _League_ stopped as well.

"You may have won this round," shouted the Cult leader, "but you won't be lucky next time!" He ran to the outskirts of town, followed by his bodyguards and the remaining members of his party.

Van Helsing placed his revolver away into his coat. He saw that the Cult had sent in a challenge, the next fight would be worse. Either the Cult or the demons had killed several townsmen. "Gather the dead," he said to one man, "I'll tend to the wounded."

After the Cult had fled, Hyde turned back into lanky Dr. Jekyll. Henry grabbed the rim of his outstretched trousers before they fell; he shivered as the breeze touched him. He noticed Skinner placing his coat and hat back on and Tom wiping away his sweat.

"Is everything alright, doctor?" asked Van Helsing softly, concerned about Henry.

"Yes," said Henry, "I'm just cold."

Nemo and his crewmen gathered the corpses of the Demon Cult members and gargoyles. "We'll have to dispose of these," said Nemo, "the Cult may return to collect them."

"Mother!" cried Quincey's voice.

"Quincey," said Mina calmly as she saw her frightened son run up to her. Quincey had tears flowing from his eyes, blood smeared on his lips and chin. Mina brought out a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood away. Everyone gathered around Mina and Quincey to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" asked Tom. He saw that Quincey was in some sort of shock and the American was curious to find out the cause.

"I'm a monster!" said Quincey. "I killed a man with my teeth."

"Hush dear," said Mina, placing a hand on Quincey's cheek, reassuring the boy. "You only inherited my abilities."

"What?"

* * *

**End Note:** Sorry to leave everyone there. Yeah, you have to wait for the next chapter for Mina to explain everything.


	11. Turning in for the Night

**Author's Note:** My apologies for this being late. School can limit my time to work on this. I have a confession to make, I knew that in _Dracula_ Quincey is spelled with an E near the end, just that the spellchecker kept correcting it to Quincy when I tried to spell the name like in the book. I'm going to try to spell the name like it was spelled in the book for this chapter and later ones, even if it means fighting with the damn spellchecker.

* * *

After the shock of what happened, the _League_ settled at the inn for the night. Henry quickly changed into a fresh shirt before they entered the building. It took several minutes for Mina to calm Quincey down, telling the boy she would explain everything once they got a room. Professor Van Helsing remained to treat the wounded men while Nemo's crewmen dealt with the corpses and guard duty.

At the inn, three rooms were checked out. One to be shared by Tom and Skinner, another by Henry and Nemo and one by Mina and Quincey.

In the room she checked into, Mina set her bags on the floor at the side of the bed. She saw that Quincey was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head bowed. Mina understood how her son felt, just discovering a new frightening power and traumatised by its use, she remembered going through the same thing.

"Quincey," said Mina, approaching her son, "I know what you're going through."

Quincey looked up at her; his eyes were haunted by the powers that overcame him. "You said I inherited it from you. Why is it running in our family?"

"It's difficult for me to tell you, I didn't always have this sort of _nature_. Do not be frightened when I tell you how I came to be what I am." She sat down next to Quincey, explaining the events of how she was cursed. Mina started with Jonathan's travel to Transylvania, the illness Jonathan fell to, the night the Count cursed Mina with vampire baptism, and Dracula's demise.

"I thought I could be back to myself once the Count was destroyed," Mina continued to explain. "Perhaps I wasn't completely cured because I discovered my own abilities a while after." She gently caressed Quincey's face with her hand. "When you were born, I wondered if the curse could pass down to you. Your father died several months after your birth from a sickness. I thought I should tell you about my abilities, but I felt it would ruin the relationship between us."

Mina struggled back tears. "You're all I have left. Now I know that you have discovered that you carry the curse, I'll do whatever I can to help you through it."

"Thank you," said Quincey. He hugged his mother, burying his face in her breast. "I don't want to be a vampire," he said with a muffled sob, "I don't want to kill."

"Neither do I, Quincey, neither do I." She wrapped her arms around the boy, resting her chin on top his head, she suddenly felt tears stream down her cheeks.

* * *

Henry removed his outstretched trousers in the room he and Nemo shared. He placed his pocket watch on the little nightstand between the two beds. Rubbing his sore grey-blue eyes, Henry pulled back the blankets on the bed he was using, he was ready to go to sleep.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" asked Nemo. The Indian, who had removed his turban, coat, boots and trousers, wearing only a white cotton shirt, he was also about to get into bed.

"I'm just tired," replied Henry, "and I'm a little concerned for Quincey."

"Mrs. Harker said she would explain everything to the lad."

"I know, but such a shock isn't something that a boy his age would likely go through." Henry slipped into the bed and pulled the blankets over his lap. "I mean, with the curses that Mrs. Harker, Skinner and myself have to deal with, we didn't have to go through them so early in life. Hyde was created long after I had gone through my childhood, back when I lived normally. Quincey might feel that he could no longer fit in with boys his own age because of his curse. It is awful thinking of him feeling so shunned."

"Quincey was already different from most children his age before he discovered his _nature_," Nemo explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Very few boys have lost their fathers, Mrs. Harker did explain that her husband died years ago. Young Harker perhaps felt distant from other children because he didn't know his father very well like most of the others have."

"I guess you're right," said Henry, looking down at his folded hands. He remembered how he felt father-like when he walked and held hands with Quincey. A friendship between a boy without a father and man who had no children. Tom and Allan shared a similar friendship; Tom was pressured by Allan's death the most because it was like losing a father.

"You should rest," said Nemo, breaking Henry's thoughts. "The _League_ has a long day tomorrow."

Henry nodded as Nemo turned out the light. He shifted his body downward, lay back, Henry shut his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow.

* * *

Skinner removed his coat, hat and glasses in the hotel room. He was tired after that battle, having to walk around invisible, and _naked_, picking up fallen knives and attacking Demon Cult members from behind. The invisible thief wiped with a handkerchief the white paint off his face that he applied on after the battle. Shivering a little from the chill, Skinner quickly wrapped the blanket from the bed around himself.

He noticed Sawyer sitting on the other bed, Tom was still fully dressed and had his head bowed in deep thoughts. Rodney remembered that one of the Cult members sneaked up behind Tom and brought a knife to the American's throat. If Skinner did not do anything fast, Tom could have had his throat slit.

"Tom, what's troubling you?" asked Skinner.

"Oh," said Tom, looking up to a blanket wrapped around an invisible form, "I was just wondering about Quincey. Poor kid, it must be awful going through something like that."

"I'm sure Mina can help the kid deal with the problem. She dealt with it herself."

"I know, but the feeling of killing someone could be pressuring for someone so young. I had been through trouble when I was ten, but I never killed anyone until I joined the Service after college."

"True, it can be hard for some youngsters when they first kill someone. The kid was being attacked by one of those bastards, I can't blame Quincey for loosing control and killing the man."

"I guess I can understand that," said Tom removing his vest and the pistols in their holsters. "I would do the same if I were in the same situation."

"It's alright now," said Skinner as he reclined on the bed. "You know that the kid killed to protect himself and not out of murderous intent. I've met some pick-pockets who had no choice but kill for survival."

Tom had removed his trousers and shoes, and slipped into bed wearing only his white shirt. "I hope Quincey can handle it well, I just can't help but worry that he could loose control again which could cause more grief for him."

"Get some shut eye Sawyer and stop worrying about it." An invisible hand reached out and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, leaving the room in complete darkness.

* * *

"My demon war has begun," said the Cult leader to himself, as he looked through the manuscripts, "revenge on this world is mine." He was alone in the dark room, surrounded by little candles that provided a weak light; the light was cast on nearby paintings of hideous creatures with glaring sinister eyes.

"Sir," reported a henchman as he stood at the doorway. "We've caught some sacrifices."

"Excellent," said the Cult leader, joining his follower. "Where are they?" he asked as the two walked down the stairs to the main hall.

"They're tied up and shall be brought to you at once."

"Bring them."

The Cult member left for a moment, then returned with the two bodyguards. Each bodyguard had hold of a small figure that was bound and gagged. At a close examination of the figures' clothing and appearances, the Cult leader saw that two young gypsies were captured.

"Ah," the Cult leader said venomously, "lets take them to the location then."

He led the way outside, followed by his bodyguards dragging the squirming captives, and the henchmen. Wicked chuckles were heard among them as they brought their victims to the location to call for extra aid.

* * *

**End Note:** I know, that was a short chapter. I'll try to get to the next chapter as quick as I can. About Quincey's name being typed as Quincy in this story because of the spelling check, perhaps it's just the dictionary that my _Microsoft Word_ is programmed with.


	12. Discussions and Discovery

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so freaking long to update. I had school, karate and bloody house chores. Just a bit of fun, I'll make Quincey have a weird dream sequence and I think his nick name will be Quince.

* * *

_Quincey was surrounded by darkness, all was silent except for the boy's breathing. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. He reached out one hand, walked over to his left until his hand touched the wall. The boy stolled in the darkness, following alongside the wall._

_"Young Harker," called a deep voice, "stop where you are."_

_Several paces ahead appeared a torch light. A shadowy figure carried the torch and placed it in the bracket on the wall. The figure was that of a man, clad in a black cloak like those of the Demon Cult members._

_"Who are you?" asked Quincey._

_"I am the Reaper," replied the stranger. "I have come to bring a message to you which shall be a matter of life and death."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know how much your mother and the __**League**__ members care about you?"_

_"Yes, my mother is the only bit of family I have. The gentlemen of the __**League**__ also care about me, they seem so protective of me."_

_"I know how much you have bonded with several of them," said the Reaper with a bit of pleasure. "You know that members Henry Jekyll and Thomas Sawyer admire your mother, and they seem to show some friendliness toward you. They both speak to you, keep you company and have devoted themselves to you."_

_Quincey thought about how much he befriended Tom and Henry during the sea voyage on the __**Nautilus**__. Henry was kind and friendly, and Quincey had looked up to the gentleman as a mentor. Tom was a good friend to Quincey, the American was kind enough to speak with Quincey on several occasions. _

_"Why would they do that for me?" asked Quincey._

_"I'll tell you why, boy, you seem to be close to them. If the Demon Cult were to learn of your bonding with them, they will threaten their lives to use you to their will. Unlike your mother, child, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Sawyer are mere mortals, vulnerable to old age, disease and injuries."_

_"Is that what you came to tell me?"_

_"Yes, child," the Reaper responded coldly. "If the Cult threatens the life of anyone protecting you, it is your decision whether to coopererate and preserve the lives of those close to you, or resist and watch your friends die!"_

_Quincey was shocked by what he heard. He was not sure how to handle it. Suddenly, he heard the voice of his mother calling..._

* * *

"Quincey," said Mina softly as she shook her son awake. "It's morning."

"Oh..." groaned Quincey as he opened his eyes to see his mother's fair face staring down at him. When everything came in focus, he could see daylight from the window coming into the room and that Mina was fully dressed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Quincey sat up. "The shock seemed to have worn off."

Mina stroked her son's cheek with one feminine finger. "I'm glad to hear that you feel better. It was difficult for me as well. Once I talk things over with the Professor, I can help you deal with this."

Quincey nodded. "Was it bad that I tore out that man's throat?"

"No, it wasn't bad," Mina replied. "That man attacked you, I can understand why you drained him. I had the same experience. When I first joined, one of the Fantom's men held a knife to my throat, I quickly used my abilities to defend myself."

"I guess I have a lot to learn about what I'm capable of."

"Of course you do." Mina patted her son's shoulder. "Get dressed, we'll meet the others downstairs." She glided outside, giving Quincey some privacy.

Quincey got out of bed and dressed himself. After he dressed, he met his mother outside the room. They walked downstairs to where the other members of the _League_ waited.

* * *

Downstairs, Henry, Nemo, Tom and Skinner were gathered after they had woken up and dressed.

"Did anyone sleep well last night?" asked Skinner.

"I did sleep well," replied Tom. "After that exhausting battle last night."

Henry rubbed his sore eyes. "I'm still tired," he said. The doctor did have a bit of trouble sleeping all night, Hyde still taunted him when he slept.

Mina and Quincey soon joined the _League_, both of them looking refreshed. Quincey seemed relieved from the shock of what he did.

"How are you feeling, Quince?" asked Tom.

"Much better," said Quincey, raising a small brow at the nick name Tom called him.

"I assume you have explained everything to him, Mrs. Harker," said Nemo.

"Yes," said Mina. "I will try to get a chance today to discuss it with Professor Van Helsing about finding an alternative cure for vampirism."

"I'm sure Quincey can make it through with his abilities," said Henry shyly, "with a little bit of help from us."

_"He could handle his abilities better than you could with your own,"_ Hyde mocked Henry.

Quincey gave Henry a small smirk for the supportive remark. "Thank you for being helpful."

"We're a team, Quince," said Tom, making a boy-like grin. "Helping each other out is what team-mates are for."

"It's like mother like son," said Skinner humorously. "Quince is going through adapting to his abilities like Mina had done before him."

Mina's brows arched at Skinner's comment. "For the current time, I can teach Quincey how to use them, and keep them under control."

"Quincey's abilities are right now, not our biggest of problems," said Nemo. "We still have to fight the Demon Cult."

"We will make plans set when we meet with Professor Van Helsing today," said Mina. "If the Cult plans to attack again, we should be ready to counter."

In the town square, the _League_ met up with the professor and other town men. The men who had fought the Cult the night before had their wounds mended, by the appearence of red bags under the professor's eyes, he was tending to them all night.

"Seems that everyone has been refreshed," said Van Helsing when the _League_ arrived. "Madam Mina, how is the boy feeling?"

"A little better after he slept," replied Mina. "I talked to him about the events that led to his and my curse." She gripped one feminine hand on Quincey's shoulder, Quincey did not say a word.

"When did you first discover your curse?" asked the professor, scratching his bold chin.

"A while before Quincey was born, I eventually learned to keep everything under control. Now that Quincey learned that the curse was passed down to him, I can teach him how he can master his abilities."

Van Helsing nodded. "That will have to do for now. Once the Demon Cult is dealt with, I can try researching for a cure to lift the curse, even if it means going through the libraries of _that_ castle."

"I understand what you mean professor," said Mina. She had a good feeling that there could be an answer to cure vampirism deep in the lair of the count.

Nemo cleared his throat. "Now that we have decided what to do with young Harker, has there been any sign of Demon Cult activity since the battle last night?"

The professor shook his head. "Afraid not, Captain. There are some scouts looking for a sign. When the scouts report back, we may be able to set plans for the next attack against us."

"What other things do we have to worry about besides those things the Cult sent on us last night?" asked Tom.

"There are other creatures the Cult may plan bringing to their aid," replied Van Helsing. "Things such as zombies and other beasts."

One of the scouts returned on horseback and spoke with another man in German. The other man tapped Van Helsing on the shoulder and whispered in the professor's ear. The professor whispered several replies.

"What did he tell you?" asked Henry when the man was done speaking with the professor.

"He said the scout found two people tied up near the forest west from here. I should examine them for any injuries inflicted by any creature."

"We should come as well," said Mina. "There could be a trap set by the Cult."

"Mrs. Harker is right," said Nemo. "These men announced they would attack again and that could happen anywere at any time."

"Quincey," Mina said to her son, "it is best you stay here where it's safe, I believe that Agent Sawyer wouldn't mind keeping you company."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," said Tom, smiling at the thought of taking duty. He came up beside Quincey and patted the lad on the back. "I'll be sure to keep a look out for him."

Quincey looked up at Tom with a raised brow and a small smirk. "I'm positive that you would, Mr. Sawyer."

As the professor and the _League_ left to mount horses to ride to the location, Henry could not help but worry about Quincey's safety. Tom did seem optimistic about keeping a watch on the boy, but Tom was also a boy himself. Deep down in his heart, Henry felt that one _League_ member was not enough for Quincey's protection.

* * *

They were riding over green landscape to the location reported by the scout. As they approached, they slowed the horses' gallop to a trot. At the edge of the forrest sat two figures, neither made a movement.

The horses stopped and the riders dismounted. Professor Van Helsing and Mina led the way to where the figures sat. Nemo, Henry and Skinner followed behind. The figures on the ground were people and looked as if they were unconcious.

Abraham Van Helsing set down a bag of equipment he brought on the ground. His bushy brows lowered till they met above the bridge of his nose as he observed the people on the ground.

From her past meetings with the professor, Mina knew the expression on Van Helsing's face meant there was some thoughts on his mind. "Professor?" she asked quietly.

Van Helsing knelt down beside the two people. "These people are gypsies, you can tell by their style of clothing." The two people sitting on the ground were both women, they wore differently styled clothing with ornament jewlery. They sat still with their heads bowed, faces hidden by curtains of hair.

"They seem a little drunk," said Skinner with a chuckle.

"I should examine them and determine their condition," said Van Helsing. The professor checked the pulse by pressing his fingers to their wrists, the pulse seemed normal. He tilted the head of one gypsy back slowly with his hands. Brushing the hair away from the face, he cursed in Dutch.

"What is it, professor?" asked Mina, kneeling down to see the face of the gypsy.

"It's the eyes," replied Van Helsing. "There is an unusual appearence to the eyes."

Henry knelt down near the second gypsy and examined the face. The eyes were unusual, they appreared blank, no expression like in all eyes, the pupils had shrank down to the size of pin points. A chill ran up his spine, Henry knew that something worse than death had happened.

"What do you think the condition of these gypsies could be professor?" asked Nemo, glancing at the gypsies.

Van Helsing took out a manuscript from his bag and read through it. He grinded his jaw as he read through the text. "The signs of their condition are normal except they are motionless with expressionless eyes. I could only find one condition that matched the signs."

"What would that be?" asked Henry nervously.

The professor placed the manuscript back in the bag and balled a broad hand into a fist. "They've been soul drained."


	13. The Trap

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, so sorry I am delaying this update. Been caught up in martial arts and swimming. So many distractions.

* * *

Quincey sat down and opened the book he had been reading while on the _Nautilus_. The daylight came through the tavern windows onto the table he and Tom sat at. He had almost through the whole book, only several chapters were left.

"What's that you're reading?" asked Tom, staring with hazel eyes at the book in Quincey's small hands.

"It's _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley," replied Quincey. "Dr. Jekyll helped me pick it out on the ship library."

Tom felt a jolt of jealously, but quickly dismissed it. He was aware that Henry and Quincey had developed a friendship, but Tom had to remind himself that befriending Quincey had nothing to do with attraction to Mina.

"You have been spending time with Jekyll during the journey?"

"Yes," said Quincey, "he was generous enough to help me with my studies. I asked him why Mr. Hyde told me that you and Dr. Jekyll have some attraction to my mother, he told me that mother was different from most other women. Why you have an attraction to her, Agent Sawyer?"

"Quite a funny question," answered Tom with a chuckle. "She is a pretty woman, but she did give me a fright when she killed one of the Fantom's henchmen, the same way you killed that one man. Mrs. Harker is just a unique woman, pretty, smart and spirited."

"I guess mother has both you and Dr. Jekyll under her spell," Quincey said with a giggle. His icy eyes lighting up.

"Little did I know, that she already had an important man in her life, you. What I mean, is... that you might not be a man yet, but you are her son and perhaps very dear to her which no other could come to compare."

"True. When mother was seeing Gray, she told me that she would never put me aside for another. She was right."

"You must be lucky to have a woman such as her for a mother."

"Do you remember your parents?"

Tom shook his sandy coloured head. "Afraid not, they died when I was little. I spent my childhood being raised by my Aunt Polly. I had a friend who was like a brother, he and I were agents of the American Secret Service, but he was killed on a mission."

"I see," said Quincey quietly. "At least you had friends, I always felt so distant from other boys my age."

"It's alright, at least you have everyone in the _League_, and we're your friends. When I joined, I began looking up to one member; his name was Allan Quatermain. He was a good mentor to me; I still blame myself that he was killed on the first mission. Allan was attacked from behind while saving my life."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," said Quincey. "I'm sure Mr. Quatermain died knowing he was doing the right thing, I have heard stories about his adventures. Was he as heroic as I heard?"

"He wasn't exactly as he was written in the stories, but he was a good man. How did you hear of him?"

Quincey's pale cheeks blushed red. "Mother used to read stories to me when I was younger before I fell asleep."

"Interesting," said Tom with a smirk. Mina and Allan were not exactly on friendly terms when the _League_ started, but Mina had been reading stories about Allan to Quincey.

"You know Agent Sawyer," said Quincey, "you, Dr. Jekyll, Captain Nemo, and Mr. Skinner are good men. You and Mr. Skinner are like older brothers to me and the Captain is like an uncle. Dr. Jekyll is a kind man, he does help me out with my studies and he is quite intellectual, hard to describe how he would be."

Tom ran through his thoughts. Henry had befriended Quincey and Sawyer was doing the same thing. Did befriending Quincey have anything to do with Mina? No, Quincey was only Mina's son, not Mina. The vampire chemist could either be interested or not interested in returning feelings to Tom or Henry, that should have nothing to do with befriending Mina's son. Although Tom did not understand Henry that much, Sawyer guessed that Henry had a reason deeper than the attraction to Mina for befriending Quincey.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Tom. "Another thing, you can call me Tom."

"Seems alright to me, Tom." Quincey smiled at the American. There was silence between them. Tom ordered a drink and Quincey continued to read.

* * *

"Soul drained?" asked Henry, eyes widening as he heard Van Helsing explain the condition of the gypsies.

"It is when the soul is drained from the body," replied Van Helsing, "leaving the victim a living shell of nothing."

"In other words: a vegetable," said Skinner humorously, earning a glare from Mina.

"That is exact, Mr. Skinner," said Van Helsing. "When soul drained, the victim will still be alive but not lively like a human with a soul. The soul drained victim will be alive, but empty."

"Who or what could have done such a horrible thing?" asked Nemo.

Professor Van Helsing was about to reply when the horses made a startled cry. The horses reared up as if in fright, they quickly spun around and galloped off.

"Perhaps it may have to do with what frightened the horses away," said Mina with a note of concern in her voice. There was something in the air of this place making her very uncomfortable, she sensed that the Demon Cult did leave a trap.

Henry looked about the place, chills running up his spine. All what he could see in the area were trees, their branches tangled together, the boughs close together that only shadows can be seen between them.

_"There's something else here,"_ Edward's voice was reduced to a whisper.

Something moved within the shadows. Whatever was in the forest was coming closer. Everyone stood closer together as if to protect each other from what was approaching them.

Van Helsing fumbled through his bag and grabbed out a white envelope. He quickly opened it and took out a piece of Holy Wafer. Breaking the wafer into four pieces, he placed one in his coat pocket and passed the other three to Henry, Skinner, and Nemo.

"Hold on to these," he told them, "they'll protect you."

"What about Mrs. Harker?" asked Nemo.

"She can use something else," said Van Helsing. From his pocket he grabbed a rosary and placed it into Mina's gloved hand. "Madam Mina, since you are not completely cursed by the Vampire, you can still use this to protect yourself against the unholy."

Mina nodded as she clenched the rosary in her hand. The shadows continued moving through the trees to the group's location.

_"Oh God..."_ Mina said to herself, "_at least let Quincey be safe."_

Quincey was startled out of his reading by the shouting outside. He closed the book he was reading and peeked through the window.

"What is going on outside?" he asked.

"I'll check it out," replied Tom. "Stay here." The spy left the table and walked out the tavern door.

The boy watched Tom leave, then Quincey saw the nervous expressions of the other people in the tavern. The shouting could mean one possible thing; the Demon Cult was attacking.

Tom noticed men wielding weapons like knives, clubs and guns, running to the outskirts. The spy removed his pistols from their holsters and asked one man what was happening.

"Those bastards had set fire outside the gate," the man replied. "They are attacking!"

"My God..." said Tom. "I'll be there to help fight them off, I just have to warn a friend about them."

He quickly dashed back into the tavern to see Quincey watching curiously.

"Quince," said Tom, "they're attacking. If you see anyone of them near here, hide and stay there until I come back."

"Of course Tom," said Quincey. His cold blue eyes stared at Tom full of worry.

"I will return, don't worry about me."

Quincey gave Tom a small smile before the American ran off to meet the enemy.

* * *

Rodney Skinner placed the piece of Holy Wafer into his coat pocket. He could not stop the shaking of his invisible knees. Why was he so afraid all of a sudden? Something came out of the shadows and it crept towards the group.

One creature came out of the woods, then four more followed it. The creatures were hidden under these ragged cloaks; the only things that could be seen were leprous hands.

"What the hell are those things?" Skinner asked in a whisper.

"Dementors," replied Van Helsing. "Creatures of fear, they soul drained those gypsies."

The Dementors were creeping closer, causing Henry to squeak. Mina turned paler by the minute. Nemo's face hardened as he tightened the grip on his sword.

The creatures closed in around the group. As they closed in, Mina shrieked and dropped to her knees.

Skinner was starting to wonder what caused Mina to shriek, but he felt so cold. Things flashed before his eyes, fire, red and blazing fire, burning into his flesh, and the pain.

The invisible thief gasped as if the image was real. No, it was just an image, a memory from the time at the fortress. _"What happened?"_ the thief asked himself.

To his surprise, the Dementors were retreating. Skinner snapped out of the cold trance to watch the Dementors creep back into the forest.

"We must leave," said Van Helsing. "They sensed the Wafer we carried on ourselves and the rosary Madam Mina carried, but that will not keep them back for long. Come, let's go."

Henry had snapped out of his trance and noticed that Mina was on her knees whimpering. He had never seen her in such a state before. The physician came up to her side, grasped her arms with his hands and helped her stand up.

"What is wrong with Mrs. Harker?" asked Nemo; his dark eyes focused on Mina's pale face.

"Oh no," said Van Helsing, "it is one of the things Dementors do, they bring back a victim's worse memory. In Mina's case, it must have been that night the Count attacked her."

"His eyes..." said Mina quietly, "they were burning like the fires of Hell!" She nearly collapsed, but Henry still held her up shushing her calmly.

"So that's what happened," said Skinner, " when those things came close, I had a vision of a bad scene when I was badly burned. So Mina screamed at her worst memory."

"Exactly Mr. Skinner," said Van Helsing. "Dr. Jekyll, try holding Madam Mina still as I give her a dose of brandy." He took a flash out of the bag and unscrewed the cap. "Madam Mina maybe a vampire and unaffected by alcohol, but the liquor should snap her out of the trance."

Van Helsing poured a few drops into Mina's mouth. As soon as she swallowed the liquor, she came back to herself.

"Oh, good God," she said with a gasp. "The memory felt so real when they surrounded us, I gave in to it..."

"It's alright now," said Henry. "We must be getting back."

Mina nodded. The group picked up the two victims and left the area. Their horses had run off, they would have to walk back.

* * *

The Demon Cult leader watched, from the hilltop, the blazing flames dance on the outer gate. His bodyguards stood by his sides, while the other members of the Cult stood behind them. Townsmen were rushing to extinguish the flames.

"You," he said to the bodyguard on his left, "go sneak in and capture the boy. Kill anyone who stops you."

"Yes master," hissed the bodyguard. The bodyguard ran off to fulfil duty.

"The rest of you," the Cult leader announced to the others, "we attack!"

* * *

**End Note:** I know, short chapter, do not kill me! Just stay tuned for the next chapter. Bloody house chores can never let me take a break. Yes, I brought in the Dementors from_ Harry Potter_, which belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me.


	14. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:** So sorry for delaying this update. I have been tied up in my schoolwork, karate, swimming and holiday gift art. In this part, Quincey, who all the readers have come to like, shall be kidnapped! Yes, I am so mean.

* * *

Tom ran to the outskirts of town where he saw that the outer gates were on fire. Men were scurrying like mice, bringing buckets of water to extinguish the flames. The spy drew out his pistols and ground his teeth. Beyond the fire, he could see dark figures approaching.

_"So they want to fight,"_ thought Tom, _"I'll give them a fight!"_

The fires on the gates had nearly died down. There was a party of Demon Cult members gathered just outside. The townsmen who had extinguished the fire stood still and watched the black robed men nervously.

"What the hell do you bastards want!?" Tom shouted at the Cult.

"My, my, my," said the Cult leader mockingly, "you American's are always so hot-tempered. We've only come to take the upper hand, so why don't you be a good boy and stay out of the way."

Tom's face heated red with anger at the Cult leader's words. "You're a bunch of self-centred psychopaths! All you want to do is kill everyone and create monsters!"

"Is that so?" There was a flash of silver from under the Cult leader's robes, a dagger went flying through the air and struck a man who was standing several feet away from Tom. The man gurgled as he clutched the dagger in his throat and dropped dead.

Feeling his rage grow, Tom fired several shots at the Cult. Several members dropped dead while others were wounded.

"You," said the Cult member with fury in his voice to his bodyguard, "take care of the American!"

"Yes master!" The bodyguard dashed at the American spy.

"Shit," cursed Tom as a black robed figure began grabbing at him. Not wanting to waste bullets, Tom tried to club his opponent on the head with his pistols. The Cult leader's bodyguard dodged each blow; fury lit up in the bright eyes.

With a swing of an arm, the bodyguard slapped Tom's pistol out of his hand. Tom used his other pistol to fire a shot. The bodyguard shrieked in pain and clutched a wounded arm. In anger, the bodyguard pounced at Tom. Hands grabbed at Tom's throat and shirt.

Tom, desperate to get out of enemy's grasp, quickly acted. He kicked his opponent in the shin and swiped at the face. The bodyguard backed away, with the hood and mask torn off.

"Oh my God!" Tom shrieked at the sight of the bodyguard without the hood and mask.

* * *

"Quick lad," a man shouted in the tavern, "we must hide somewhere safe."

Quincey got up from his seat and joined the people gathered at the back. The boy hugged the book to his chest as if it were a lifesaver. Chills ran through his body, his senses picked up something unpleasant. He dismissed it, assuming he was only paranoid.

"Everyone," said the man who had told Quincey to be quick, "we must stay calm. We'll remain inside until the danger is no longer a threat."

There was crash and a shatter of glass. A black robed figure landed in a crouch on the wooden floor before a broken window, then slowly stood.

"The boy comes with me!" a cold voice hissed.

Quincey hugged the book to his chest even tighter. "Why?" he asked, his throat drying up from fear.

"That is not for you to know!" the robed figure hissed. "Only the master can tell you that!"

"Leave the boy alone!" shouted the one man.

At lightning speed, the robed figure picked up the biggest shard of glass and threw it. The shard sliced the air and struck the man in the throat, instantly killing him.

"Must someone else die?" asked the black robed figure.

His heart pounding in his chest, Quincey knew he had to do something before another was killed. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "Alright, I'll go with you. Please, do not harm anyone, I'll... go with you."

"That's a good boy," the cold voice said sounding pleased.

The boy walked toward the black figure, then a strong hand grasped the back of the boy's coat. Quincey did not try to resist knowing this Cult member would harm someone if he did.

* * *

Tom stared at the thing that glared back at him. A pair of pale green eyes with slit pupils in a face that was feminine, but grey fur covered part of the cheeks and the neck. Ears were pointed and flattened to the sides of the head, which was covered in grey locks. The lips were pulled back revealing sharp canines.

"I see you discovered the truth about my bodyguards," said the Cult leader mockingly. "They're furies, demonic cat creatures."

The fury glaring at Tom made a sinister grin. "Right now, my sister is out to catch the boy."

"Oh God!" cried Tom. "Quincey!" He was about to run away until someone grabbed him by the arms from behind. The American struggled but the Cult member behind him held tight. The fury came up and blew some punches into Tom's stomach.

Tom winced from the pain. He fought the urge to vomit from the agony in his gut.

"Now you behave yourself unless you want to have your throat slit," said the Cult leader holding out a long dagger.

In fear, Tom bit his lip. This could not be happening! He was supposed to protect Quincey, and now Tom was caught in the Demon Cult's clutches and Quincey is going to be in a greater danger.

The second bodyguard arrived, holding Quincey by the back of the coat. Quincey was being driven like a dog. The boy's crystalline blue eyes widened at the sight of Tom.

"Sister," the bodyguard holding Quincey hissed, "your mask is removed!"

"You can thank the American for that!" the other replied.

"The boy is present," said the Cult leader, "let's see if he is convinced to come with us!" He grabbed a handful of Tom's sandy hair and held the knife to the spy's throat.

"No!" cried Quincey. "Please, don't hurt him!" The boy remembered that dream message that he had to make a decision between co-operating or letting someone die. "I'll... do whatever you want..." He stared at the ground with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Quincey," shouted Tom, "don't!" The knife was pressed against the flesh of his throat.

"So," said the Cult leader, "you want to obey us in order to save this man's life?"

"Yes," answered Quincey weakly.

"Good boy then." The Cult leader released Tom's hair and watched the American be violently pushed to the ground. "Bind the boy's hands and blindfold him. Leave this pathetic American."

Quincey gave a small whimper as the book he held was torn from his arms and tossed onto the ground by the mask-less fury. The boy's hands were tied together by leather string and a black blindfold came over his eyes, blocking out all light.

"Take him out of here," the Cult leader demanded. "Kill anyone who stands in our way."

Tom watched helplessly as the Cult took Quincey away. It was awful, Tom was responsible for Quincey's safety and the boy was taken. Mina would never forgive the American for this sort of thing.

He picked up the book Quincey had. Tears flooded Tom's eyes as he held the book to his chest. He sobbed, knowing that he had failed Quincey, Mina and the _League_.

* * *

**End Note:** Sorry, short chapter. ^_^;


	15. The Plan

**Author's Note:** Ah, don't kill me! So sorry if I took so long for this. Now that Quincey is kidnapped, I will try continuing with him being taken with the Demon Cult. Then, I can have the _League _trying to find him. Thanks to all the reviewers for their comments on the last chapter and patience for this one. Wait until Mina's reaction when she finds out that Tom lost Quincey.

* * *

It was dark; the blindfold had kept him from seeing his surroundings. Quincey felt strong hands pushing him forward or tugging at his shirt for him to follow. For what seemed hours of walking, Quincey was quickly lifted up and set on top of what felt like a saddle. He heard horses snorting and whinnying, Demon Cult members whispering to each other. All through this, Quincey did not struggle with the bonds on his wrists, fearing what the Demon Cult could do to him.

"I suggest you sit still," said the Cult leader smoothly into Quincey's ear. "This will be a harsh, but swift ride."

Quincey did not say a word as the Cult leader saddled behind him. Thoughts about his mother came into Quincey's mind as the horses galloped off. Wind whistled past Quincey's ears as he sat still as he could in the saddle. The boy hoped that the _League_ would be able to do something as soon as Tom reported the kidnapping.

* * *

Mina was still shaken from the effects the Dementor had on her. Her most horrible memory came back to her as if it happened again, when she had been trying to not let it bother her. The vampire hoped that her son will never have to go through the terrible things she had to go through, her son dealing with his own abilities was bad enough.

Since the horses had run away, they had to walk back. Although it was cloudy, and almost evening, Mina could have flown ahead, but she was not in the mood to use her vampire abilities. The four men with her seemed worn out from the long walk back. Nemo tried to keep his weariness hidden; Skinner slouched as he walked, Henry had heavy bags under his eyes, and the professor looked even older.

The town was in sight; they quickly walked to the entrance. Mina could smell and see smoke, clear evidence of fire. Among the men cleaning up wreckage, Tom stood with his sandy blonde head bowed, hugging an object to his chest.

"Agent Sawyer," Nemo called out to the American, "what happened here?"

Tom glanced at the _League_'s direction, his hazel eyes red at the edges. "Horrible..." he replied slowly. "Those bastards took Quincey!" Tension built up in his boyish features; he bowed his head when his eyes met Mina's.

Mina felt her knees tremble. "Quincey..." she began to feel cold and queasy again. "Oh God no! Tom, how could you?" She would have collapsed but Henry steadied her with gentle hands.

"Forgive me..." said Tom, slightly sobbing. "I tried to stop them... I tried."

"Sawyer," Abraham Van Helsing said in a clam tone, "please explain everything."

* * *

They sat in the church, listening to Tom explain everything. How one of the demonic members caught Quincey and the Cult threatened Tom's life to persuade Quincey's cooperage.

Henry watched Mina during Tom's explanation. It was so unlike Mina to be distressed and worried, but Henry understood why she would be. With Quincey's kidnapping, it would appear that Mina lost a part of herself.

The kidnapping of Quincey somehow affected the doctor as well. Henry remembered befriending the boy, emotionally reaching out to him, how Henry felt fatherly around the boy. There had to a possible way to help Quincey, there had to be.

The doctor took out his pocket watch, not to play with it, but to hold it in his lean hands. Thoughts of Quincey went through his mind as he stared at the watch. Henry's thoughts were broken when Tom finished his explanation and Van Helsing spoke out.

"If they have taken Quincey alive," the professor said, "then they must have a good reason for that."

"Perhaps to hold him hostage," said Nemo with fury in his dark eyes, "such strategies are used in war to gain advantage. If we can, we may find out how to rescue him and take our own advantage."

"I'm sure Quincey can take care of himself," said Skinner. "He can pretty much do what he did the last time one of them tried to harm him."

"We know that he has vampire abilities," said Van Helsing, "but he can't control them like Mrs. Harker can." The professor stood up and placed his hands in his coat pockets. "Perhaps there is a way we can help Quincey and find out more about this Demon Cult."

"What?" asked Tom.

"Mrs. Harker, do you remember when we had you hypnotised to locate the Count?" asked Van Helsing.

"Yes," said Mina. Her tone was more quiet and sad as Henry observed.

"We could do the same for Quincey. Blood and the vampire's curse bind you and your son. In your trance, you'll see what Quincey will see and hear what he will hear."

"Will it work?" asked Henry, placing his watch back in his pocket.

Mina's hands clenched into fists. "We have to try. I lost Jonathan, but I will not lose Quincey, I can't live without him."

* * *

After the horse ride, hands pulled Quincey down from the saddle. The boy was again being pushed and pulled around by the Cult. Quincey walked several paces with men leading him, then the boy realised he was walking up a small staircase.

He heard a door swung open, then he heard the creaking of floorboards beneath his feet. Could they have brought him to their secret lair? Quincey kept walking, going to where they were leading him.

Quincey had climbed another staircase and heard another door open. He was then nudged forward, his blind fold pulled off, and the door behind him slammed closed. There was a click of the door locking. He was a prisoner.

Realising he was locked in, Quincey observed his surroundings. It was a small, dark room. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling; the small window was barred to prevent any escape. A small bed was placed at one side of the room, by the bed was a nightstand with mostly melted candle on it.

He sat down on the bed, hugging his arms to his chest. Tears stung Quincey's eyes. He rocked slowly, he hoped the _League_ would do something soon. How much he wished he had the company of his mother and the gentlemen.

"Please," he prayed, "come for me..."

As Quincey rocked himself on the bed, the vampire within him stirred.

* * *

In the room that Mina had shared with Quincey, the _League_ was gathered to discuss the plans to use hypnotism. Shadows haunted the corners of the room as the bedside lantern was lit.

"Mrs. Harker," said Professor Van Helsing, "whatever you see or hear in the trance may give us a hint to where Quincey is and what the Cult is planning to do with him."

Mina nodded. In her icy eyes was a reflection of the light and fury causing a glint of red. "I'll do anything to get him back."

"Professor," asked Henry, "what are the risks of this hypnotism?"

"It's not dangerous, Dr. Jekyll," replied the professor. "However, we must not interrupt the trance until Mina finishes reporting. We'll start the hypnotism in the morning. It's late, we must rest."

"Of course, Professor," Mina's lovely face was pale and full of emotional pain. "I hope we're not too late when we start."

They bid their good nights to each other, and the men left the room to let Mina rest.

Out in the hall, Tom released several sobs. He covered his face with his hands to hide the guilt on his face.

"Tom," said Henry softly, "are you alright?"

"God no." said Tom, rubbing the tears from his hazel eyes. "This is all my fault, I should have been with Quincey to prevent the kidnapping!"

"It's _not_ your fault, they outnumbered you. If another one of us remained with you and Quincey, you might have stood a better chance to protect him."

"He's right, Tom," said Skinner. "You can't be in two places at once."

"Guilt does nothing to help," said Nemo, crossing his arms. "All what we can do now is use Van Helsing's plan to locate the boy."

The professor nodded his grey head. "If we find the location of where the boy is taken and if any part of the Cult's plan is revealed to him, we can find away to rescue Quincey and overthrow the Cult."

"I hope your plan works," said Henry, his eyes full of concern. "Quincey has an attachment to the _League_, he means much to us."

* * *

Mina could not rest, she just feared for the safety of her son. Tears streamed down her face. The only bit of her family, the only part of Jonathan she had left, taken from her.

She hugged her arms close to her breasts, wishing that she were holding onto her dear son. Recalling the night she did hold her son tightly as he cried. Memories of Quincey growing up flashed through her brain. The vampire shuddered to think that her little boy was in a terrible place with the demonic abilities he could not control.

"Just wait for me," she said quietly. How she hoped no serious harm would come to the boy. It was unlike her to be so frightened for him back in London, where the boy was safe at home. Out in a dangerous region, Mina did have a lot to worry about for Quincey. The plan to rescue Quincey had to work. Mina could not think about what her life would be without her son.

* * *

In the dark little room at the Demon Cult's mansion, a small boy's sobs changed to a hungry growl.


	16. The Trance

**Author's Note:** So sorry for not updating this sooner. I have been really busy lately with the art class and with college open houses, my class art show, and lots of other things that would take me forever to explain.

**morph:** Glad to see your review. I hope that you have been patient long enough for this chapter.

**Sweetdeath04:** Here's the next chapter, the _League_ will be starting a plan to rescue Quincey.

**Silent Bob 546:** Don't you worry, I'm not going to kill off little Quincey or anything like that. Just hang on tight and you'll see. Just a question, are you still going to write a sequel to **_Mutation Outbreak_**?

**Faust:** I don't think Quincey is going to open a can of whoop-ass, but he'll show some strength in this chapter.

* * *

Henry was lost in the depths of his slumber and he did not want to wake up. The doctor dreamed that it was just he, Mina and Quincey together, sharing only the simple peace that Henry longed for. It was an escape that Henry did not want to part with. Mina was a lovely woman who would never resent him, and Quincey was a bright boy who looked up to Henry, people who gave the lonely man a feel of belonging. 

"Doctor," said Nemo's voice as the Indian's hand gently shook Henry awake.

The doctor's grey-blue eyes slowly blinked open. "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"It's dawn," replied the captain. Nemo was fully dressed and prepared to start the day. "Get dressed, the Professor is going to hypnotise Mrs. Harker as soon as possible." Then the captain left the room shutting the door behind him, leaving Henry alone.

Henry nodded as he sat up in his bed. After stretching his arms, Henry got out of bed and quickly dressed himself. When he got out his pocket watch, he started playing with it as his worries began to trouble him.

_"Still worried about that kid?"_ asked Hyde. _"He'll be fine! If one of those sons of bitches tries to harm him, he'll be tearing throats!"_

_"Hyde, it's not that simple. You know that Quincey has only just discovered his abilities, even if he does know how to control them, the Cult will find a way to keep him from attacking."_

_"Maybe, but he is more likely her concern, not yours!"_

_"He's the entire _League's_ concern, not just Mina's! As a team, everyone has to look out for each other, and Quincey has become a part of the team just like everyone else. For both Quincey and Mina, I would give my life for them."_

_"How noble for a pathetic man such as you!"_

Henry began to ignore Edward's mocking insults as he went outside to meet with the others. They all seemed silent in the hallway just outside Mina's room. Nemo, Skinner, and the professor kept with emotions hidden, while Sawyer was showing his guilt and Mina her grief.

"It's time we begin and find out where the boy is," said Van Helsing.

* * *

In Mina's room, everyone was gathered in a half-circle as Mina sat on her bed while Van Helsing swung the watch, borrowed from Henry, in front of Mina's face. The _League_ remained silent to listen to Mina's report of her son's whereabouts. 

"What do you see Madam Mina?" asked the professor softly.

Mina, whose eyes were shut, sucked in a deep breath. "I see… wooden walls all around me, the room is full of cobwebs and dust. The door is locked… the window barred… I sit on a small bunk… There are voices outside, it's those men."

"Do you see anything out the window?"

"Tall, dark trees… the place is surrounded by forest! I hear creaking in the floorboards… one of them is about to enter…"

"Don't leave the trance yet, Madam Mina. Whoever is visiting Quincey may give us important information."

* * *

Quincey could not ignore the terrible hunger of the vampire within him as he heard someone approaching. He could smell the fresh blood through the locked door. The boy's heart began pounding as he felt the tremor of power from when he attacked a man earlier before. 

He listened to the clicks as the door unlocked the creak as the door slowly swung open. There was that Cult leader in his black robes standing in the doorway. In the dim light of the foggy day through the window, Quincey could see the cruel, soft smile beneath the man's hood.

Another hungry growl rumbled in Quincey's throat at the sight of the man, but the Cult leader's response was a small chuckle.

"You must be starving dear boy," he said with venom dripping from his voice. He gestured to one of his followers in the hall. The other Cult member brought a flask and a glass goblet and handed them to his master. Then the member left the two closing the door.

As Quincey stood up from where he was sitting, he approached the Cult leader slowly as a cat would stalk a mouse. The Cult leader did not show a sign of fear.

"Before you think about it, you must know that I try to be civilised with my guests," the Cult leader explained. He removed the stopper from the flask and poured crimson blood into the goblet. "Perhaps you should replenish yourself before we talk."

Quincey grabbed the goblet and drained the blood down. It wasn't as tasty as taking it from the veins of his victim, but it had to hold back his blood lust for a while. As he swallowed the last drop from the goblet, he stared at the robed Cult leader, waiting.

"Do you know why you are here?" the Cult leader asked.

"You kidnapped me as a hostage to get to the _League_," replied Quincey. "You think they might surrender to you, but they will find a way to rescue me!"

"Is that what you were thinking?" The Cult leader laughed. "My dear boy, holding you hostage was not part of our plan. We were hoping you would join our legion."

"Never!" cried Quincey, his anger rising. "Why would I join such people as you?"

"You don't know how much we have in common, child." The Cult leader removed his hood, revealing his pale face, set with grey eyes and surrounded by chestnut locks of hair. "I had a tough childhood myself. My name is Darren. I became leader of this Cult when I had found others like myself. The members and myself are gifted, we are what the superstitious call witches and warlocks.

"My own mother was a strong, fearless, wise woman herself. When the villagers knew of what power she held, they came to our house in the night, dragged her out by her hair and clothing, and then they hung her in the square. I protested and begged them not to kill her, but I was only a boy back then and could do nothing. So I was forced to watch my mother die and was sent to live on my own since no one wanted a witch's boy. However, I did not surrender, I went into deep study of the arts. Now that I have learned all I wanted to know, men like myself and I can take this world by storm. You, dear boy, will help us!"

"I will not!" shouted Quincey. The boy's eyes flicked red again at what he heard. He smashed the glass he was holding down on the floor and leaped to attack.

Darren reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a pouch of powder. Stepping to one side, he flickered powder into the air, which exploded into bright fire and then smoke.

Quincey pressed his hands over his stung eyes, groaning in pain. Over the sound of his groans, Darren chuckled at him.

"Soon child," said Darren, "we shall begin the ritual that will make you a powerful loyal friend." He strode out of the room with elegance, leaving Quincey kneeling on the floor sobbing.

* * *

After Mina reported what had happened between the Cult leader and her son, Abraham Van Helsing broke the trance. Most of the colour had drained from Mina's face as she sat rigid on her bed. During her trance, she felt most of Quincey's anger, making her scream and gasp.

"You all right?" asked Tom, his hazel eyes full of curiosity and worry.

Mina pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I'll be alright, but Quincey…"

"We know, Madam Mina," said Abraham. "They plan to make him one of them against his will."

"Oh God," said Henry, his lips trembling. "Can we find a way to stop them?"

"If we can find them on time." Van Helsing handed back Henry the watch and took out a cigar. "Madam Mina reported a forest surrounding the hiding place." The professor placed his cigar in his mouth and lit it. After a puff of smoke he sighed. "It's a big forest out there, it could take ages to find them."

"Not unless I fly at night," said Mina, using the tone of voice when she had announced that she was going after the treacherous Dorian Gray. The vampire's hands were balled into fists, her knuckles sharp and white.

"Sounds like an idea," said Nemo, keeping his hand tight on his sword hilt. "You would require assistance from the ground though, Mrs. Harker."

"He's right," said Skinner. "Those winged buggers they call gargoyles would surely try to attack a flying vampire."

"How are we going to do this?" asked Mina softly.

"First of all," answered Abraham, "we have to plan our search party."

_To be continued…_


	17. Infiltration

**Author's Note:** I know that I've neglected to update this story in ages. That is because I have been busy with college, my design work, and I got carried away with other stories. Yet, since several people were so kind to add my story to their favorites lately, I have decided to finish this.

* * *

_Chapter 17_

Night had fallen, there were few stars in the sky and the moon only a sliver of pale glow. Above the trees of the forest, a cloud of bats was in flight, their wing flaps and screeches in rhythm together. In the middle of that cloud was a determined woman in black leather, her black coat spread out like the wings of her tiny companions.

Mina Harker glided on the gentle breeze, her summoned bats surrounded her like a shield. Should any of the gargoyles take flight to attack her, the bats should at least distract the winged demons.

With her sharp night vision, she was able to see the rest of the League following on the ground beneath her. Hopefully they wouldn't run into much trouble on the ground. However, the Demon Cult could be expecting them and there was likely an ambush just waiting to happen.

At least should the worst happen, they were prepared for combat. Right now, the only thing Mina was determined to do was find the Demon Cult's lair and rescue Quincey before it was too late.

* * *

Tom Sawyer clutched his Winchester to his chest, he was determined to succeed in his mission after his early failure. The plan was set, Mina would take flight and find the lair of the Demon Cult, the rest would follow her on the ground. The trees would be able to keep everyone covered should there be any trouble, but the Cult had a similar advantage if those black robed fiends were setting a trap.

As he marched through the forest, the American took notice of Skinner and Jekyll at his left, Nemo and the professor at his right. Behind them were some of Nemo's crewmen, to cover them should a fight could not be avoided.

_"Easy Tom,"_ he told himself quietly, _"just stick with the plan and don't mess up."_

He looked above, Mina was still in flight in search of the lair. Then, there were other shapes taking flight at her and her bats. The bats kept the gargoyles distracted as Mina slew the demons with a slash of her dagger.

"I knew those things would strike," muttered Skinner.

"I'm ready to take them," said Tom.

More gargoyles were arriving, Mina could not fight them off all at once as they surrounded her, taking out her bats and striking at her with their talons. Some of them began to dive down towards the rest of the _League_.

"Shit," cried Tom, "they're coming!" He aimed his Winchester at the nearest gargoyle to dive downward.

"No need to tell us twice," said Rodney Skinner as he cast off his coat and hat.

Henry Jekyll had already consumed a vial of elixir and began transforming. He began screaming in agony as his arms bulged and his bones twisted. Within seconds, Edward Hyde stood in Jekyll's place.

Nemo and the professor drew out their own weapons, the other crewmen began to do the same. They were all prepared to fight.

Tom fired his Winchester, taking out a gargoyle's wing. The creature fell screeching when its injured wing gave out. However, more of the demons were focusing on the group on the ground.

Skinner, being invisible and unseen by the creatures, remained still until he could get a strike at one of the gargoyles. Edward seemed to be enjoying the carnage, grabbing the demons by the necks and giving them a sickening twist. Professor Van Helsing fired off his pistol at several of the creatures, which caused the creatures to shriek in pain.

Nemo slashed out his sword as some of the gargoyles came within range. One creature was decapitated with a single stroke and another bled to death after its wing was hacked off. Behind him, his crewmen fired off their rifles at the incoming demons. One of the gargoyles was limping on the ground due to a bullet wound in its wing and leg, Skinner immediately grabbed it by the head and twisted its neck. The demon fell lifeless on the ground.

When most of the creatures were dealt with, the remaining few gargoyles were beginning to retreat. Mina looked downward at her companions as the gargoyles retreated.

"I'm going to follow them," she announced. "If I can keep up with them, I can find out where they came from. Just follow my lead."

"Okay," said Tom, "we'll take care of anything that might try to stop us."

"This should be a pleasure," growled Hyde with glee.

"Let's make haste," said the professor, "we cannot delay any longer."

* * *

Quincey was in the little room, sitting in a fetal position on the bed as the sky turned dark. He was lost in his thoughts, not even caring to notice anything around him, until he heard voices out side and the lock clicking unlocked. He lifted his head to see who was at the door. It was Darren, and the two furies who were unmasked to reveal their feline features.

"It's time," said Darren coldly.

"Time for what?" Quincey asked icily.

"Take him," Darren commanded the furies. The two approached Quincey and tied his hands. Quincey, aware that he was no match for them, did not resist.

They led the boy downstairs to the main hall where the rest of the cult had gathered. The cult members were standing in a semi-circle around an altar set with torches and shackles attached to chains. Quincey began to feel cold as he was brought closer to the altar.

* * *

Mina had found the tall, dark mansion located in the depths of the woods. She landed in the shadows of the trees, she wanted to take a look at the mansion without being seen. The lair of the Cult was three stories high, the exterior looked worn and old from the years of weathering and lack of care, yet it was still in good shape, a perfect lair for a bunch of mad men.

She peered at the windows and doors at the ground level. Behind the tall grime coated windows was a faint light of torches. Standing before the high, once elaborate double doors were two of the cult members, their faces hidden under their hoods.

"What do you see Madam Mina?" asked the dry voice of the professor as the others approached.

"There's two of them outside," the vampire replied. "If we can get pass them, we could probably get inside."

"Let me at them," Hyde snarled, rubbing a huge fist in an open hand, "it will be easy!"

"No!" Mina said sharply, Hyde narrowed his grey eyes at her voice. The vampire inhaled deeply. "We cannot alert them that we've found are way here. I suggest that Mr. Skinner should take the task."

"Why Mina," said Rodney in a humorous tone, "I thought you'd never ask." After Mina arched a slim brow at him, the thief quickly discarded his coat and hat. He quietly crept to the doorway where the two cult members were standing. The robed figures did not take notice of him but continued to speak with each other in hushed voices.

Picking up a fist sized rock that was on the ground, Skinner slipped behind the nearest of the two enemies. When he was close enough, he raised the rock.

"Lights out!" he said in a harsh whisper, slamming the rock on the hooded head. The enemy fell unconscious. The second member was alerted of the invisible man's presence and began to conjure the worst thing Skinner could have expected, a ball of bright red flame.

"Shit!" yelped Skinner. Recalling the incident when he was badly burned, no thanks to the memory brought back by the Dementors he encountered earlier, he jumped back and fell flat on his back as the fire blazed above him, missing him by an inch. When the blast of flame faded to smoke, the Cult member was standing still, arm outstretched, and there was a soft chuckle under the black hood.

"Invisible fool," said a female voice beneath the hood, "are you scared of a little light?" The robed woman conjured another flame above her hand. "Come play, I won't hurt you, much."

Skinner was too nervous to move, the fire-starter would certainly try to blast him again, and she would make sure to get him. He had been badly burned before, and getting burned again was something he wanted to avoid. If he could lie quiet and still, perhaps the Cult member would think he ran away and leave her post to search for him.

As the robed woman was about to send another stream of flame at Skinner, a slender figure crept up behind her. The figure of Mina Harker was about to slash out her knife, then the Cult member immediately spun around and blasted the fire into Mina's face. The vampire flailed backwards with a shriek, the fire-starter cackled as she took pleasure to roasting the vampire. Rodney, clenching the rock he used earlier, got up on his feet and slammed his weapon on the back of the Cult member's head, causing her to slump to the ground.

With the fire put to a stop, Mina placed her hands to her blackened and withered face. Within a minute, her burns healed back to her pale complexion. She saw her enemy lying unconscious before her and she took notice of the floating rock that indicated where Skinner stood.

"You alright?" asked Skinner.

"Yes," she replied, "but I'll feel even better if we got inside and put an end to this madness."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Hyde as the others approached. "I'm going to enjoy ripping those bastards to shreds!" He grinned at the thought of more blood shed.

"We shouldn't be so drastic," said Nemo calmly, "the Cult would certainly be prepared for us if we were to barge in. That would put the life of young Harker at risk."

"I have a suggestion," said Tom, kneeling beside the unconscious form of the Cult member Skinner clubbed first. "I could throw on his cloak and go inside passing myself as him. Mina could wear the other's cloak and we'll be able to find Quince without being detected. Skinner could also follow us inside and no one will notice him." He pulled back the hood to reveal the face of a young man with light brown hair.

"Interesting idea," said the professor, kneeling next to the fire-starter and pulling back her hood. "The Cult will be unaware of an enemy in their midst."

* * *

The furies had shackled Quincey to the altar as Darren had opened a manuscript for the ritual. The group gathered around the altar stood still and quiet as statues, the depths of their hoods kept their faces shadowed.

One of the members of the group left the semi-circle towards the entry hall of the mansion. After a minute, there were two more members entering the room, following the first, and joining the semi-circle.

Quincey, feeling that there was no hope of getting out of his situation, suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted. He sensed that the _League_ might have come to help him. He looked at his shackled hands, keeping his emotions hidden from his captors.

* * *

Tom and Mina had entered the mansion, wearing the robes taken from the unconscious guards. Skinner followed silently behind them, not even seen due to his invisibility. Everyone else outside had tied up the Cult members and retreated into the woods, in order to keep suspicion off.

"You are on time," said a robed figure. "Darren is about to start, come quickly."

Mina and Tom exchanged glances in the dark hall. They did not speak, but they shared the same realization. Rodney Skinner remained quiet. The _League_ members followed the Cult member into the main hall where the Cult stood in a semi-circle formation.

Setting her eyes on the altar, Mina had to hold back a gasp. There was Quincey, standing on the altar with his wrists and ankles shackled to keep him from running away. The vampire saw Darren, the leader, standing with a battered old manuscript, his hood drawn back to reveal his dark hair and pale face. The Cult leader reminded Mina of Dorian, only Darren was clean shaven, longer hair, and grey eyes. Already Mina wanted to bolt to the altar and tear Darren to shreds. Yet, she couldn't give away her position so soon.

The vampire glanced at Tom, the American nodded beneath his hood. When the time was right, they would strike and end it. However, neither they or the Cult realized that Skinner was creeping around the gathered group and behind the altar.

* * *

Outside, near the forest, the rest of the League and the professor were watching the mansion as Mina, Rodney, and Tom entered. The two Cult members had their wrists and ankles bound, and were being watched by a bored and very impatient Hyde. While the professor was setting some equipment such as a medical kit to treat the injured and other materials to counter any black magic. Nemo signaled his men to spread out their formation to watch for any danger approaching.

The woman who was bound shook her blonde head and opened her eyes. She groaned irritably from the strike to her head, then she frowned at the men who were standing near, only to receive a snarl from the large ape-like man.

"Is this your pathetic plan?" she asked coldly. She glanced at her companion, who was still unconscious, bound at the wrists and ankles and wearing only the lighter garments like her. "If you think that infiltrating the Cult by stealing our robes and sending in your people would work, then you are more foolish than Master Darren believed."

"Shut up!" Edward Hyde immediately grabbed the fire-starter by the neck and slightly squeezed. The brute pulled back his swollen lips to reveal his crooked yellow teeth. The woman just glared with her dark eyes, not even showing discomfort of the pressure applied to her neck. Hyde deeply wanted to strangle the woman as he had done to many prostitutes before his capture.

"Hyde," said Nemo, "that's enough." Hyde released the pyro-kenetic's neck with a disappointed grunt. The captain stepped toward the bound Cult member and studied her while tightening his hand on his sword hilt. "What makes you think that we might fail?"

The Cult member chuckled coldly. "Your friends are outnumbered inside that mansion, and you won't be able to help them."

On cue, the Dementors were gliding out of the shadows and creeping toward the small group.

_To be continued._


	18. The Cult Never Surrenders

**Author's Note:** I am so getting this story finished, I was such an arse to not get this done sooner.

* * *

_Chapter 18_

The Dementors were getting closer, the grass beneath them was freezing with a coat of frost. Their cloaks flowed in the faint wind, they reached their claw like hands as the drifted nearer their prey.

Nemo noticed the fear coming across the faces of his crewmen. If no course of action was taken soon, they would all go mad with fear caused by the Dementors. The captain of the _Nautilus_ concentrated on his mission, he would have to use his will power to overcome the terror and unease.

"Do not give in," he ordered his men. His men did what he said and stood their ground as the Dementors came closer. Nemo drew out his sword and pointed the sharp tip at the pyro-kinetic's face. "How did you call them upon us?"

"I did not call them," the blonde woman said with a cold tone. "They just come when suitable prey is around. Master Darren decided to provide them with a sacrifice, and the Dementors just drifted into his plans, the creatures joined our cause knowing that they will get some more souls to drain."

"So you won't be able to send them away?"

"No." The pyro-kinetic cackled.

"Captain," the professor whispered, "if we get closer together, I can make a protective circle around us that will at least keep off the Dementors."

Nemo nodded, there was nothing he and his men could do to fight the Dementors, even Hyde was becoming edgy from the effect of the demons. He signaled to his men to draw back together. They were all soon together, Van Helsing drew a circle of sacred wafer around them, except for the two Cult members.

The Dementors were getting near the edge of the circle. Yet, as they floated at the circle drawn on the soil, they stopped. They turned their attention from the League to the bound Cult members. The woman still stared with a cruel smile about her mouth, the man was just rousing back to consciousness.

As the Dementors closed in on them, the woman let out an insane laughter while her companion released a wail of despair.

While the Dementors were busy feeding on the Cult members, everyone in the circle advanced towards the house. Hyde's serum was wearing off, and like before in Mongolia, Nemo grabbed a slowly shrinking arm to lead the transforming _League_ member. Eventually it was Henry Jekyll running beside the captain to get to the mansion.

They made it safely to the doorway, away from the Dementors. As they calmed down from their escape, they stared at the double doors, wondering what was happening inside the dark halls.

"Do you think," Henry began to ask in a shaken voice, "that Mrs. Harker, Skinner, and Sawyer will be alright without us?" The doctor was breathing heavily as he usually did after a transformation, the tattered remains of his coat and shirt hung loosely off his shoulders.

"They should be fine," said Nemo, "we must wait here and listen for any trouble within. Then we can go inside and aid them. You will have to transform again when the time comes."

Henry nodded and reached for his extra vial in his pocket. After a close encounter with the Dementors, he felt more nervous over the whole mission. He had a small fear for the lives of his team mates, most of all he feared for the life of young Quincey.

* * *

Rodney Skinner was standing right behind Quincey when the Cult leader was beginning the ritual. The invisible man had taken all the caution to avoid bumping into the other cult members, and those two furies as he crept around the semi-circle. Now all what he had to do was find a way to get the shackles off the boy and take him to safety.

"My brothers and sisters," Darren announced, "we have summoned the creatures of the dark depths, now we have among us a young vampire. When this ritual is finished, he shall be one of us!"

"Quincey," Skinner whispered into the boy's ear, Quincey widened his eyes, "I'm here to help you, but I can't get the shackles unlocked unless I have the key. Do you know where I can find it?"

Quincey kept his head bowed and whispered in return. "The key is in Darren's robe pocket, he is standing next to me. Take the key while he is talking."

"Now," Darren continued, "let's make this boy one of the Cult!" He gazed into the pages of his manuscript and began speaking some spidery language.

Skinner took in a deep breath as he reached into the pocket of Darren's robe. Careful not to catch the Cult leader's attention, Skinner searched with his fingers for the key to unlock the shackles. His index finger touched a metal object, it had to be the key. Slowly, he pulled out a small key, since it was dark Skinner did not have to worry about the Cult members seeing a floating key. Remaining quiet, and keeping the key in the shadows, Skinner worked on the locks around Quincey's ankles.

"Just unlock them," Quincey whispered, "do not take them off, they'll see that I'm escaping and it will be over."

"Okay," whispered Skinner. He twisted the key in the lock until he heard the click that indicated that the lock was unlocked. He was about to unlock the next shackle until a sharp voice broke Darren's spell.

"There is are intruders among us," a woman's voice shrieked. "I heard their thoughts! They do not think like us!" The owner of the voice pointed at two robed figures at the back.

"Let's see who they really are," said a man's voice. The one who spoke grabbed one of the figures by the hood and pulled it back to reveal Tom's blonde head.

"Oh damn," Tom grunted. He reached inside his borrowed robe to locate his Colt pistols, only to have his arm seized by the man who unhooded him.

"Take them," said Darren, "we cannot allow their interference!"

Mina quickly cast down her hood and drew out her daggers from her robe. Eye glaring red, she slashed at the necks of those who came near. One man's cry was cut short as she sank her fangs into his throat. When she finished off her prey, she was confronted with one of the furies. The fury had her hood drawn back, eyes glowing green, her hair wild and her clawed hands raised to strike.

"Lets see who is more superior," the fury hissed, "a battle between vampire and fury!"

"Then we'll put it to the test," Mina growled. She knew that the cat creature was equally matched, yet she had the advantage of healing herself.

The two clashed, a storm of daggers and claws. The both struck and parried each other in their duel, yet Mina's wounds would quickly recover within seconds.

The fury, covered in slash wounds to the arms and face let out a shriek as she pounced. Mina, seeing an opening, swiped her draggers in a horizontal sweep. The fury fell to the floor, the eyes were dim lifeless orbs, and there was a red pool spreading beneath the body.

Tom was using a combination of his fists and pistols to fight his way to Quincey. However, the second fury had appeared, also unhooded. The American could make out a hideous smirk on the creature's face.

"Die!" the fury screamed. A clawed hand slashed out, tearing the sleeve of Tom's robe.

"Shit," muttered Tom, drawing back his arm. He stared at the gleaming eyes and the toothy sneer in the furry face. Tom inhaled deeply, holding both of his pistols up.

"What's the matter?" the fury taunted. "Afraid to get killed?"

"No," said Tom. As the fury dashed at him, he fired one pistol, then the other. His opponent fell with two bullet holes in the chest.

Tom could not hold victory for long, more of the Cult members were closing in on him. One struck him across the back, causing him to stumble over, while others were trying to wrench his pistols out of his hands.

"Quick," said Quincey, "once you get the shackles off, we'll get out of this chaos."

"That should do it," said Skinner, unlocking the last shackle. Quincey quickly shed the shackles on his wrists and ankles. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast," said Darren's cool voice as he clutched at Quincey's shoulder. "Did you really think that your invisible friend would be your chance to escape?"

"Hey, let the boy go!" Skinner was about to pull Darren's hand off Quincey but he moved too late.

"Afraid not," Darren pulled Quincey closer to him and drew out his dagger. "The boy and I have a lot in our plans to complete!" He placed his blade against Quincey's throat.

"No!" Mina screamed. She was about to take a step forward when there was a loud crash at the doorway.

Coming into the hall was Edward Hyde, Captain Nemo, Professor Van Helsing, and some of the _Nautilus_ crewmen. The Cult members who remained standing stopped fighting Tom and Mina as the reinforcements arrived.

"You're too late!" screamed Darren, pressing the blade tighter against Quincey's throat. "The boy is mine!"

"No," hissed Quincey, his eyes bleeding red. "I am not, and I will never be." Like his mother had done in Gray's library, Quincey gently pushed Darren's hand away, he then spun around, and sank his fangs into the Cult leader's throat.

After a minute, Darren fell to the floor, never to stand again. Quincey was standing on the altar, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. Everyone stood frozen in the hall, all eyes focused on the young vampire.

"He killed master Darren," shouted a man's voice, "seize him!" Cult members began rushing to the altar with their daggers drawn.

Edward Hyde did not hesitate to stop them. He jumped onto them with remarkable speed and slammed his large fists onto the black robed bodies. One man's scream was cut short as his neck was broken by Hyde.

"No one touches him," Hyde snarled at the other Cult members who attempted to approach the altar.

The surviving members stopped, not even daring to approach the large, angry man-beast. Also, Tom, Nemo, the professor and the crewmen had their guns aimed at them. With their leader dead and their plans foiled, they did what came as a last resort to a cult, they took their daggers and stabbed themselves in the chests.

Skinner watched as the Cult members killed themselves, it left an awful chill running up his back. The Cult members did not want to surrender, so they took the alternate route called suicide. Shuddering off the unpleasant feeling, Skinner slowly approached Quincey.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Quincey cooly. "I did what had to be done." The boy kept his icy blue eyes focused on the corpse of Darren.

"Quincey," Mina gasped with relief as she glided to the altar and embraced the boy. "It's alright now, you have done well."

The boy remained silent, he only nodded and allowed Mina to lead him off the altar. As they left through the front entrance of the mansion, their comrades followed them quietly. Hyde was the last to leave, before he set foot outside, he glanced at the corpses littered about the hall. Some members had fallen to Sawyer or Mina, the leader by Quincey, others by himself, and the rest committed suicide. He angrily spat on the dusty hardwood floor with disgust, then he stepped outside.

_To be continued..._


	19. Conclusion

**Author's Note:** So I am concluding this story, it's been very tiring to complete.

* * *

_Chapter 19: Conclusion_

It had been a week since the defeat of the Demon Cult, everyone had boarded the _Nautilus_ for the journey back to England. Not much was said between anyone since that dreadful night at the Cult's hide away, they were probably better off not saying a word of what happened. Yet, news of the fall of the Demon Cult spread quickly among the various towns. The _League_ did not wish to remain in the European country for long, but leave and continue exploring the world.

Henry Jekyll was on the conning tower of the _Nautilus_ as it departed, he watched the landscape get smaller and smaller by the minute. It had been stressful for everyone during the last week, the fight against the Cult, making sure that no other cults were starting, and having to settle down after all the excitement. Most of all, everyone had concerns for young Quincey Harker, what powers he possessed and what he had done.

_"Still thinking of that kid?"_ Hyde asked inside the doctor's mind. _"He's fine!"_

_"I know that," _Henry responded internally,_ "it's probably been very hard for him. Being kidnapped and having to give in to his powers. There isn't much anyone can do about it."_

"I thought you'd be up here," said the dry voice of the professor, "I'm afraid to tell you that the good captain plans to take the ship under in a few minutes."

"Thank you," said Henry quietly, facing the professor. There was silence between the two men for a moment. "I must ask you. What do you plan to do when we return to London?"

"I'm retiring," said the professor, "these things are too exhausting for one as old as I. The only thing I must do is research further into a cure for Madam Mina and her son." For some reason, the man looked even older after the Cult had fallen. Abraham's hair was silver and his face lined with deeper creases, Henry guessed the man was probably the same age Allan Quatermain was on the first mission.

"What of the boy?"

"He'll be alright, Madam Mina has enough experience with her powers to assist Quincey with his own." The professor scratched his chin. "You seem very fond of young Harker."

Henry felt his face flush red. "Yes, I admit that I am. He's a thoughtful and intelligent child, when he met Hyde, he did not seem that terrified. Mina was the same when she and I first met."

"Mina is a courageous woman, Quincey is probably just as courageous. Come, Dr. Jekyll, we should be inside before the ship goes under." The professor gently clasped Henry's arm, in a sensible and warm fashion.

Henry felt his spine tingle at the professor's touch, he recalled the night when they met, the amount of passion between them. Now the passion had settled, it was only the calm warmth between them. Without saying another word, they both entered the ship's interior before the Nautilus slipped under the waves.

* * *

Quincey was staring through the glass panel that revealed the aquatic world that the Nautilus glided through. He watched the marine life drift by as the ship continued on its course, leaving behind all the troubles that occurred over the last week. If only he could leave behind his own troubles.

He had a power beyond his knowledge and control. If he were to give into it, he may end up doing something regretful, such as hurting someone close.

Yet, he should not feel so alone. Mina had vampirism, a curse she thought to be cured, but she learned to live with it. Skinner was invisible with no cure could reverse it, but the thief seemed to be used to it. Jekyll had Hyde, brought on by an experiment on himself, but the two personalities eventually had to coexist with each other. The boy realized he just had to live with his own curse like the others.

"Thought you would be here," said the voice of Tom Sawyer. The American was followed by Rodney Skinner.

"I just needed some space," the boy said quietly, "I've been under pressure over the last few days."

"If it's about killing that Demon Cult bloke," said Skinner, "you have no need to feel any regret, those cults always meet an awful end."

"It's not that," Quincey shook his head, "Darren's fall may have been regretful, but his path of darkness was a choice he made. Lately, I have been thinking about my own curse, it wasn't a choice of mine, but I still have to choose how I'll live with it."

"It's alright," said Tom, "that you're cursed, most of us are what you may call _cursed_. Whatever choice you make to live with your own, it will be the right choice."

"Perhaps you are right, Tom. I have an inner darkness, but I am not like those Cult members, I know I stand right in the _League_."

"That's good to hear," said Skinner with enthusiasm.

* * *

Nemo knelt before the statue of Kali, murmuring a Hindu phrase of thankfulness. It had been a stressful time for him and his crew. Burning the bodies of the Cult members that were left in the village and the funeral arrangements for the crew men lost. However, the mansion in the forest was better off as a tomb left closed for the Cult members who fell and committed suicide.

Even though Nemo worshipped the goddess of Death, he did not really agree with suicide. It was a horrible deed that a man could do to himself, even if it was a quick escape from life.

Standing up, Nemo looked upon the goddess for one last moment, he silently bowed before leaving the shrine and taking on his duty as captain of the _Nautilus_.

* * *

It was evening when Mina met with Quincey while he was returning to his cabin. The boy looked more relieved after a week of what happened in the forest. The color returned to his pale cheeks and his eyes seemed more brighter.

"You seem to be well," she said.

"Thank you," said the boy. "After what happened, I know that I have to live with my curse. If you could become used to it, I know I can as well."

"I know. If you do have any difficulties, myself and the _League_ are here for you."

"Sure," the boy glanced at his cabin door. "I think I need to rest for now, it's been a hard week."

"Of course," she brushed the strands of hair out of Quincey's face before the boy entered his cabin.

As Quincey disappeared into his cabin, Henry Jekyll appeared in the hall.

"How is he?" the doctor asked.

"I think he is handling everything well," Mina answered cooly. "Perhaps he is keeping most of his emotions covered to keep me from worrying over him."

"I've really developed a fondness of him, Hyde... feels the same way. It's funny that I'm saying such a thing, Hyde is my complete opposite, but we sometimes have shared feelings." Henry reached for his pocket watch, only to hold it as if to send his thoughts into it.

"You and Hyde are two halves of the same being, it is logical that the both of you would share similar thoughts and feelings." Mina tugged at her red silk scarf to make sure it was securely in place. "Perhaps the same could be said about Quincey and myself, only difference is that he and I are blood relatives."

"I can agree to that, Quincey is much like you."

"I have been thinking," Mina pressed a finger to her curved red lips for a moment, "I noticed that you have been helping Quincey with his studies. If it's possible, maybe you can be a mentor to him, it would be appropriate if he had someone else to look up to."

"Mrs. Harker," Henry's cheeks were blushing pink, "I'd be honored." It was such an overwhelming moment, a woman he admired offered him to be mentor to her son, a boy he became fond of. Not even Edward Hyde could make a crude remark to sink Henry's spirit.

_The End._


End file.
